Espacio-Tiempo
by Nyasweet
Summary: -Dónde está Tsuna?- es la pregunta que todos, hasta el mismo protagonista se hace./Una bazzuka rota, un mundo distinto pero al mismo tiempo igual, un castaño desaparecido, unos guardianes problematicos y un tutor que tendra que buscar la manera de regresa a su jefe antes de que alguna locura acabe con la Familia que tanto les costo tener.
1. Qué paso?

KHR! No me pertenece, ni sus personajes.

Ciaossu!

Nya ha vuelto a las andadas jaja :)

Mientras iba haciendo el fic "Convirtiéndome en el Decimo Vongola" iba haciendo este, espero que les guste, tiene una cierta relación con mi anterior fic

Espero que les guste esta demente idea que iba hilando mi loca mente jaja

Sin más que decir, les presento el primer capítulo de este fic:

* * *

><p><span>Que paso?<span>

En Japón, en un hermoso castillo en medio de una selva muy peligrosa, un joven castaño abría sus ojos despacio al escuchar lo que parecía una alarma, se levantó queriendo apagarla, la encontró, apretó un botón y la alarma se apagó.

Cuando estuvo un poco más lúcido, vio ese reloj electrónico que tenía por alarma.

-qué raro, desde cuando tengo esto?- se preguntó en voz alta observando el reloj.

Mira a su alrededor, esa no era su habitación.

-dónde estoy?- dice mirando en todas direcciones, no reconocía nada –que está pasando?!- dijo un poco preocupado - Dónde estoy?- se levantó, luego vio un espejo donde pudo verse de cuerpo entero –que me paso?! Estoy…estoy…estoy más mayor?-

De pronto, escucha una voz desde la cama.

-por qué gritas tan temprano?- escucho un quejido.

Vio una joven en la cama que se estiraba queriendo levantarse, se levantó, agarro un peine para desenredar su cabello pero noto que el joven castaño la miraba de forma extraña.

-qué pasa?- le dice la joven volteando donde él.

-quien eres tú?-le dice el joven, con cara de no entender nada.

-Tsu-kun, por qué me preguntas eso?-dijo la joven dejando a un lado el peine.

-que está pasando?, por qué me veo así?-dijo el joven castaño para si - Esta no es mi casa! Dónde estoy?- dijo alarmado.

-Tsu-kun, cálmate –dijo la joven acercándose a él pero no lo logro pues el joven castaño retrocedió en seguida -que te pasa?-le pregunto preocupada.

-quién eres?-dijo Tsuna asustado?

-como que quien soy!- le dijo Kyoko notoriamente molesta –soy tu esposa!- dice poniéndole el anillo prácticamente en la cara.

-HIIIII ESPOSA!- se escuchó un grito muy fuerte en toda la casa de la Neo Familia.

Todos corrieron a la habitación de su jefe, él ya casi no gritaba así, que había pasado.

* * *

><p>Al mismo tiempo (digámosle así u.u)…<p>

Tsuna escucho su alarma, estiro su mano para apagarla.

-5 minutos más- dijo como si rogara.

-Tsu-kun! Levántate o llegaras tarde!-escucho una dulce voz a lo lejos.

-amor, dame 5 minutos más- rogo el joven que no quería despegar su cabeza de la almohada.

-Tsu-kun!- escuchó que le gritaron de nuevo.

-bien bien, ya voy- dijo levantándose pero aun no abría los ojos, estiro sus brazos y abrió lentamente los ojos –voy al baño primero- dijo medio dormido caminando por donde su intuición le decía.

Camino hasta el baño, se dio una ducha, se envolvió con una toalla, tomo su cepillo de dientes, se miró en el espejo y vio algo que en un principio se veía gracioso.

-jaja parezco de 15 jaja- dijo riéndose de su reflejo, entonces escupió y se enjuago, se dio una lavada de cara pero cuando se secó y vio de nuevo su reflejo se quedó un poco desorientado –que raro, o me estoy haciendo joven o aún estoy soñando jaja- dijo mientras se reía.

Alzo su mano derecha hasta su cara y se pellizco, sintió dolor, entonces volvió a verse al espejo y entonces entro en pánico.

-HIII! Que está pasando!?- dijo dándose cuenta que seguía igual -muy bien, tranquilo, piensa, que paso?-dijo intentando recordar –no pasó nada!-dijo entrando en pánico de nuevo –contrólate, ya sabes estar bajo presión-dijo calmándose de nuevo –pero que presión!? Si nadie me presiona!-se regañó a sí mismo.

Se puso la primera ropa que encontró en el baño, fue a la cocina y vio a su querida madre sirviéndole el desayuno.

-hola-dijo dudoso de que le diría ella.

-Tsu-kun! Por qué te quedas allí parado? Llegaras tarde a la escuela?-dijo en forma de regaño su madre pero dulcemente.

"escuela?" pensó Tsuna sorprendido "acaso estoy en el pasado?"

De pronto sintió que una mano cálida toco su mejilla -Tsu-kun -dijo madre –que te pasa? Estas bien?-dijo preocupada.

"mamá…" pensó para luego sonreírle dulcemente –sí, estoy pensando que estoy feliz de que seas mi madre-

Nana sonrió ampliamente ante el comentario –y yo de que seas mi hijo, pero ahora desayuna y ve la escuela que se te va a hacer tarde- le dice su madre volviendo a cocinar.

-hi!-le dijo con una sonrisa.

Desayuno, tomo sus cosas y salió rumbo a la escuela.

En el camino mira por todos lados de Nanamori esperando encontrar una respuesta a sus preguntas.

"puede que me haya golpeado la bazzuka de 10 años pero…si es así…por qué tengo la apariencia de cuando tenía 15? Esto no concuerda…" pensó Tsuna llegando a la escuela.

Vio a Hibari en la entrada junto Kuzawabe, paso por su lado y le dio una mirada de reojo que Hibari noto.

-tienes algún problema?-dijo amenazantemente Hibari a Tsuna.

Tsuna se asustaba a veces con las amenazas del Hibari de su época pero con este no, pues no le llegaba ni a los talones.

-no, Hibari-san, no tengo ningún problema-le dijo con una sonrisa. "Hibari-san? Jaja hace mucho que no le decía así" pensó divertido queriendo avanzar pero…

-pelea -dijo Hibari ahora sacando sus tonfas.

-no, no quiero pelear contigo-dijo Tsuna dejando su aura de jefe salir tal como solía hacerlo cuando sus guardianes peleaban.

Nadie lo noto pero Hiabri sintió un escalofrío al verlo a ese joven a los ojos.

-pareces un herbívoro pero al mismo tiempo un carnívoro, que eres?-le dice Hibari sin dejarse intimidar.

-un simple joven que no quiere que lo muerdas hasta la muerte-le dice suspicazmente, y comienza dirigir sus pasos hacia la escuela.

-si sigues así, seguramente eso es lo que hare-le dice como último comentario, Hibari encontró algo que despertó su curiosidad, un verdadero oponente.

Mientras los chicos llegaban donde Tsuna, saludándolo como siempre, "Dame-Tsuna!" "hola Dame-Tsuna!" "que hay? Dame-Tsuna" le saludaban.

"que loco volver a vivir esto" pensaba reviviendo viejos recuerdos hasta que a lo lejos vio a Yamamoto rodeado de un grupo de chicos que hablaban con el amigablemente.

Yamamoto solo sonría de forma despreocupada.

"Takeshi...te ves feliz…" pensó Tsuna al contemplarlo por un momento.

Luego siguió su camino hasta el aula pero justo cuando doblo en uno de los pasillos alguien choco con él, Tsuna no cayo pero la otra persona si, cuando Tsuna le vio se quedó sorprendido.

-auch!-dijo la otra persona.

"Kyoko?" pensó emocionado de verla –disculpa, no te vi -dijo rápidamente – déjame ayudarte-dijo extendiéndole la mano como todo un caballero.

-no te preocupes-dijo Kyoko tomándole la mano – Sawada, no?-dijo inocentemente. Pero esas palabras por alguna razón a Tsuna le dolieron.

-s…si, pero si quieres dime Tsuna-dice con una dulce sonrisa.

-Tsuna-san- dijo Kyoko - lamento haberte chocado-

-no hay problema-dice dedicándole una mirada por unos segundos "Kyoko, amor, te extraño" pensó.

-que pasa por que me miras así?-dijo Kyoko al ver que el muchacho no le quitaba la mirada de encima.

-solo pensaba que eres genial-dijo Tsuna como si nada.

Kyoko se sonrojo ante esas sinceras y amables palabras.

-nos vemos- dijo Tsuna yendo a su clase.

-espera!-dijo Kyoko.

-qué pasa?-dice volteando ligeramente donde ella.

-te…te puedo decir Tsuna-kun?-dice un poco apenada.

-claro!-dice Tsuna - vamos a clase?-

-hi!-dice comenzando a avanzar junto a él.

Hana vio a su amiga a lo lejos caminando junto a Tsuna y se quedó asombrada.

"Kyoko? Mírala que bonita escena" dijo Hana al verlos. Decidió no llamar la atención para no romper el buen ambiente que se había formado.

Así paso una semana de Kyoko hablando casualmente con Tsuna, Hibari por alguna razón mantenía un ojo sobre él, aunque Tsuna prefirió ignorar ese asunto. Yamamoto también seguía su vida como siempre.

Pero aunque estaba disfrutando esos momentos de paz una pregunta le rondaba la mente: ¿Cuándo volvería a su hogar?

Continuara…

* * *

><p>Ciaossu!<p>

Espero que les haya gustado el primer capítulo, sino leyeron mi anterior historia quizás no entiendan alguna que otra parte, pero intentare que sea fácil de entender, será una historia cómica esta también, lo aseguro.

Esta historia viene a situarse entre boda del Decimo Vongola y la llegada de sus hijos. Justo en medio de esos acontecimiento jaja

Sin más que decir…

Nya se despide, paz!


	2. Me deje llevar

KHR! No me pertenece ni sus personajes…

* * *

><p><span>Me deje llevar<span>

En algún lugar del futuro...

Se escuchaban las pisadas apresuradas por la casa, todos corrieron hacia el mismo destino, abrieron la puerta de golpe, entrando todos al mismo tiempo a la habitación.

Cuando llegaron vieron a su jefe tirado en suelo, inconsciente y a Kyoko intentando despertarlo.

-que paso con Juundaime?-dijo un peliplata de unos 25 años.

-no lo sé-dice Kyoko igual de desconcertada mientras ponía una mano en la mejilla de su esposo intentando despertarlo.

-le dijiste que estas embarazada- dijo de la nada Mukuro.

-no! – Dijo Kyoko ante tal idea –y no lo estoy para tu información Mukuro- le dijo enojada.

-entonces que paso?-dice Ryohei.

-ma…ma…despertémoslo y veamos que dice- dice Yamamoto acercándose a su jefe, le zamarrea un poco –Tsuna! Despierta!- dice repetidas veces hasta que el castaño vuelve en sí.

Abre sus ojos lentamente y ve a ese extraño grupo de personas allí delante de él, de pronto se hace para atrás como muy sorprendido.

-quienes son ustedes? Dónde estoy?- le dice Tsuna pegando su espalda contra la pared lo más alejado posible de esas personas.

A sus guardianes esa reacción los tomo por sorpresa, era como si le temiera, y así era, ese Tsuna vio a esa personas que poseían un aura intimidante y instintivamente quiso alejarse, algo en él le dijo que corría peligro.

-herbívoro, que te pasa?- dijo Hibari amenazantemente como siempre – deja de comportarte así o te morderé hasta la muerte- dijo levantando sus tonfas.

- HIIIII!- fue el grito que pego Tsuna antes de desmayarse de nuevo.

-bien hecho Ave-kun, cayo inconsciente de nuevo- dijo con ironía Mukuro, se acercó a Tsuna y lo levanto por la parte de atrás de su cuello – que hacemos? Se comporta extraño- dice zamarreándolo como una marioneta.

-estará enfermo?- dice Ryohei acercándose mientras le pellizcaba las mejillas y se las estiraba.

-no parece- dice Yamamoto y se acerca a hacer lo mismo que Ryohie.

-Juundaime tiene mucho que hacer hoy- dice Gokudera mientras lee la agenda de Tsuna sacada de quien sabe dónde.

-Mukuro-sama, qué paso?- dice Chrome que también llega a la habitación.

-nada solo jugamos con Tsunanoshi-le dice Mukuro que aún tiene a Tsuna como si estuviera jugando con él a las marionetas, así como Ryohei y Yamamoto.

-ho…-dice Chrome con una gotita al estilo anime cayéndole por la forma en la que trataban a su jefe.

-ya basta!- dijo Kyoko notoriamente enojada, ante el grito Mukuro suelta a Tsuna y este cae dando su cabeza contra el duro piso.

-lo siento- dice Mukuro

-ya basta!-dice Kyoko dejando salir su oscura aura, estaba muy enojada y dispuesta a atacar - Todos fuera!-

Todos salen de la habitación encontrándose con Reborn.

* * *

><p>En otro lado, mundo, tiempo…<p>

Un grupo de jóvenes estaba haciendo estiramientos, mientras del otro lado de un gran gimnasio las chicas escuchaban una charla de su profesora para luego irse, pues su clase de gimnasia habia terminado.

Apartado de todo esto, un castaño se encontraba sentado en el suelo, con los ojos cerrados apoyado contra la pared del gimnasio con una cara de total desinterés. Hasta que escucha un grito…

-formen equipos!- grito el profesor.

Hicieron dos equipos y el ultimo como siempre solía ser era Tsuna, quien no se había movido de su posición.

-ustedes quédense con Dame-Tsuna- dijo uno del equipo.

-no! Ustedes quédenselo, no queremos perder hoy!- dijo uno del equipo contrario.

Tsuna veía esa escena con desinterés. Le recordó los malos ratos que solía pasar en la escuela.

-profesor!-dijo Tsuna de repente.

-que sucede Tsunanoshi?-dijo el profesor mientras los demás equipos seguían disputándose quien tendría al joven en su equipo.

-no me siento bien-dijo Tsuna, sus compañeros escucharon es con atención - puedo quedarme simplemente sentado?-

-de acuerdo- dijo el profesor y todos sus compañeros estaban notoriamente felices.

"son tan simples" pensó Tsuna yendo a un lado del gimnasio. No le presto el mínimo interés a ninguno de los presentes, solo veía a la nada intentado descifrar su propio problema.

Cuando el juego termino Tsuna se levantó para irse, el profesor se retiró, los chicos del equipo perdedor lo rodearon enseguida.

-como no participaste debes limpiar Dame-Tsuna-dijo uno de los chicos.

-así es debes hacer algo!-dijo otro.

-contamos contigo!- le dijo uno poniéndole prácticamente en la cara un trapeador.

Fueron los comentarios del equipo que se estaba yendo pero Tsuna no iba a hacer eso. Tsuna arrojo sonoramente el trapeador en el piso.

-yo no ensucie, ni perdí el partido, así que no limpiare- dice dejando allí tirado el trapeador.

-qué te pasa Dame-Tsuna?!-dijo uno de los jóvenes, notoriamente más alto que Tsuna poniéndose delante.

-has algo!-grito otro.

-así es, debes limpiar!-dijo otro que levanto el trapeador y se lo puso de nuevo delante.

-no quiero- dijo Tsuna queriendo salir del lugar, pero uno de los presentes se puso delante bloqueándole la salida.

-no, tu limpiaras! Entendiste?-le dijo ya en tono de amenaza tronando sus nudillos.

-no, como soy todo un Dame no te entiendo, y como no te entiendo no voy a hacer nada- dice queriendo irse pero el chico que lo bloquea lo agarro de la muñeca, entonces Tsuna de un movimiento de defensa persona le doblo el brazo.

-auch! Suéltame!-dijo con una cara que se anotaba que estaba adolorido.

-no quiero pelear- dijo Tsuna dejando salir en gran manera su aura de jefe, todos petrificados en su lugar, no decían nada, Tsuna soltó al joven y se dirigió a la salida –nos vemos-

* * *

><p>Iba por el pasillo perdido en sus pensamientos cuando alguien grito su nombre, Tsuna volteo encontrándose con Kyoko que venía con Hana.<p>

-hola Kyoko-chan, Hana-san, cómo están?-dijo Tsuna a las jóvenes.

-bien, y tú?-dice Kyoko.

-bien, que…?-iba a preguntar Tsuna pero Hana los interrumpió.

-me voy no quiero molestar- dice Hana con una mirada picara.

-eres muy considerada Hana-san- dijo Tsuna y se acercó un poco a Hana para susurrarle –espero tener tu bendición cuando queramos casarnos- esas palabras dejaron totalmente sorprendida a Hana.

-Hana?- dijo Kyoko sorprendida de ver a su amiga perdida.

-no pasa nada Kyoko, nos vemos después- dice yéndose "ese Sawada, parece que va en serio con Kyoko, espero que sea así, sino me las pagara" pensó Hana cuando estuvo un poco lejos de la pareja.

* * *

><p>Mientras con Tsuna y Kyoko...<p>

-así que no hiciste nada en la clase de Gimnasia?- dice Kyoko sentada en una banca al lado de Tsuna que tomaba un jugo en caja con desinterés.

-sí, es solo que ninguno me quería en su equipo y no quise obligarlos a aceptar así que me quede a un lado- dice Tsuna.

-eso no está bien, deberías decirles algo-le dice Kyoko.

-no hay problema Kyoko, después de todo, si las personas que me aprecian me consideran importante no necesito nada mas-le dice Tsuna.

-tienes razón, así debería ser-le dice Kyoko con una sonrisa.

-Kyoko!-escuchan un grito, Tsuna vio quien era pero no quiso molestarse en prestar atención, Kyoko por su parte volteo a ver quién la había llamado…

-Mochida-sempai?-dijo al verlo cerca ya.

-Kyoko te estaba buscando y…- cuando Mochida llego se sorprendió con quien estaba Kyoko –que haces con el perdedor de Tsuna?!-

-Mochida-sempai no trates así a Tsuna-kun-le regaño Kyoko.

-Tsuna-kun? Desde cuando le tienes tanta confianza a este perdedor!- dice enojado –vamos!- dice tomándola del brazo.

-espera!- dice Kyoko que había sido jalada por Mochida, se iban cuando Mochida sintió que se zafo de su agarre.

-la señorita dijo que esperes- dice Tsuna poniendo a Kyoko detrás de él protectoramente.

-no te metas Dame-Tsuna!- le dice Mochida plantándole cara.

-solo te estoy diciendo como tratar a una dama si no sabes cómo hacerlo aléjate de Kyoko-chan- dijo Tsuna.

"Tsuna-kun…" pensó Kyoko asombrada.

"que estoy haciendo?! Malditos celos!" se regañó así mismo Tsuna " pero igual nadie trata así a mi Kyoko y menos con intereses románticos, aunque no debería meterme en problemas en este mundo, malditos celos!" pensó enojado.

-bien Dame-Tsuna si vas a seguir molestando debo darte una lección, después de clases te espero en el gimnasio, no faltes o te buscare y te humillare públicamente- dice Mochida para darse media vuelta e irse.

-que gran idiota, cree que eres un premio- dijo Tsuna viendo hacia donde Mochida se había ido, esas palabras asombraron a Kyoko –tu no le perteneces a nadie, no tiene ningún derecho a obligarte- dijo volteando a verla.

Cuando Kyoko cruzo su mirada con Tsuna mientras este decía esas palabras se sonrojo.

-Kyoko, estas bien?-dijo Tsuna acercándose mucho a la cara de la joven.

-si, estoy bien!- dijo rápidamente nerviosa, Tsuna se dio cuenta de ello.

Tsuna sonrio con picardía "no debería hacer esto pero es demasiada tentación" pensó, le tomo la mano, se inclinó y se la beso.

Kyoko se sorprendió mucho y estaba más roja que un tomate, Tsuna levanto la mirada y le miro seductoramente.

-mi querida princesa, no me molesta en lo más mínimo ayudarte- dice galantemente.

-escucha! El timbre! Debemos irnos-dijo nerviosamente apartando la mano de Tsuna.

Tsuna sonrió ante la graciosa reacción de Kyoko.

* * *

><p>Después de clases…<p>

Casi toda la escuela estaba presente en el gimnasio donde todos esperaban ver con Mochida barría el suelo con Tsuna.

-donde esta?!- grito Mochida a los de su club de Kendo pues Tsuna aún no había aparecido.

-no lo sabemos, fuimos a buscarlo pero no lo encontramos- le dice uno de los del club.

-pues vayan otra vez y…-

-no es necesario- dice una voz desde la puerta principal del gimnasio.

-veo que decidiste presentarte Dame-Tsuna- dice burlonamente Mochida-bueno novato las reglas son estúpidamente fáciles si logras un Ippon ganas, entendiste o debo decirlas más despacio-

-si las entendí- dice Tsuan ingresando al gimnasio.

-el premio obviamente es Kyoko Sasagawa- dice apuntando a Kyoko que estaba presente con su espada de bambú "no tienes posibilidad, tu armadura y espada son las más pesadas que hay y el árbitro es uno de mis subordinados, nunca saldrás de esta, te mandare directo al hospital" pensó triunfante.

"este idiota trata a Kyoko como un objeto como me choca eso y sobre todo, no dejare que le pongas una mano encima a nunca más" pensó decidido.

-bien- dijo Mochida - ponte tu armadura y…-

-si no te molesta, no me gusta sentirme atado y no soy bueno usando armas, solo usare estas- dice poniendo sus manos extendidas delante de Mochida.

-que patético! Esto es más fácil de lo que creí, no pienses que porque no tienes armadura me contendré-

-empiecen!-dijo el árbitro.

Mochida corrió hacia Tsuna para terminar esto rápido y dolorosamente pues quería darle directo en la cara, Tsuna lo esquivo, Mochida dio media vuelta y como si no fuera nada Tsuna le dio un golpe en el pecho, hizo como si su mano fuera la espada y dio un Ippon con su mano.

-gane- dijo Tsuna simplemente como si nada, todos estaban impresionados por la forma en la que actuó y lo rápido que se movió.

Tsuna se iba pero Mochida dio una señal y el árbitro no subió la bandera aunque Tsuna no se dio cuenta de ello, entonces Mochida aprovecho y fue tras Tsuna para asestarle un golpe con su espada.

-el combate aún sigue!- grito mientras saltaba para darle un golpe a Tsuna por la espalda.

Para mala suerte de Mochida, la hiper-intuicion de Tsuna se activó eso hizo que esquive el ataque y por intuición que le dé a Mochida un certero golpe en la nuca dejándolo inconsciente.

-ho! Creo que me deje llevar- dijo Tsuna al verlo tenido en el suelo –hey!- dijo Tsuna viendo al árbitro fijamente a los ojos para intimidarlo un poco – no deberías subir esa bandera- le dijo seriamente.

El joven no sabía porque esa mirada lo intimidaba por ello hizo tal como Tsuna dijo declarándolo ganador.

-bien hecho DameTsuna!-

-eso fue impresionante!-

-no parecías tú!-

Fueron algunos de los comentarios de los chicos que se acercaron a felicítalo.

-Tsuna-kun- dijo Kyoko y Tsuna volteo a verla -gracias-

-no hay de que- dijo con una dulce sonrisa.

* * *

><p>Continuará….<p>

Sus reviews son lo más!

Vamos viendo como Tsuna revive lo que ya vivió y como el otro Tsuna intentara mantenerse cuerdo ante el loco futuro jaja

Nya se despide, paz!


	3. No es tiempo sino espacio

KHR! No me pertenece ni sus personajes.

* * *

><p><span>No es tiempo sino espacio<span>

En algún lugar de un alocado futuro...

Con todos los guardianes fuera y con la advertencia de no entrar en la habitación, un joven de traje y perfectas patillas entro en la habitación para ver con sus propios ojos que le pasaba a su alumno…

-Kyoko que paso?-dic e Reborn cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

-la verdad no sé, se levantó y me miro como si no me conociera-explica mientras lo acuesta en la cama.

-extraño…- dice Reborn pensativamente y comienza a recorrer la habitación –Kyoko, por que la bazuka está aquí?-notando el extravagante artefacto en el suelo de la habitación.

-es porque Irie-kun la va reparar, a noche Lambo tropezó con ella y la daño-dice mirando el rostro dormido/desmayado de su esposo.

-y por qué esta tendida en el suelo?-le dice Reborn comenzando a hilar sus ideas.

-no sé, se habrá caído-dice Kyoko simplemente sin despegar sus ojos de su querido esposo.

Reborn medita unos minutos lo que Kyoko dijo. Kyoko mira a Reborn acercarse donde Tsuna.

Reborn pone un megáfono al lado de la oreja -despierta a Tsuna!-

-HIII!- grita del susto que se llevo.

- esa es una buena reacción- dice Reborn a su alumno que aún no se reponía del espartano despertar.

-no me hagan daño-dijo Tsuna cubriendo su rostro con sus manos por si cualquier ataque llegaba hasta él.

-Tsuna compórtate!-le dijo Reborn enojado para probar su reacción.

-quien eres tú?-le dijo un poco aterrado.

-como que quien soy? Soy Reborn, tu maestro-le aclaro analizando cada una de sus reacciones.

-maestro? –dijo Tsuna confundido -Yo no te conozco, jamás te he visto en mi vida-

-Tsu-kun! –le dijo Kyoko con un tono de reproche -Como puedes decir eso?-

-espera Kyoko- dice Reborn para que se calle y luego fija su atención en Tsuna – haber dime cómo te llamas?-

-Sa….Sawada Tsunanoshi-le dijo con cierta desconfianza.

-dónde vives?-le pregunta Reborn comenzando con lo que parecía un cuestionario.

-en Japón- contesta Tsuna "que le pasa? Por qué me hace estas preguntas?" pensó.

-cuántos años tienes?-le pregunta Reborn.

-tengo 15 años-contesta Tsuna dejando a Kyoko sorprendida pero a Reborn eso le dejaba ver que sus sospechas eran claras.

"15 años?" pensó Kyoko sorprendida.

-tienes amigos?-pregunta Reborn.

-qué? –dice Tsuna ahora apartando su mirada nervioso -no le responderé eso a alguien que no conozco-

-responde mocoso o te disparo!-dijo Reborn sacando su arma.

-HII no!- chilla de miedo levantado las manos - no los tengo, si, baja el arma!-dice totalmente asustado.

-con quien vives actualmente en Japón?-le pregunta Reborn bajando su arma.

-con mi madre-le dice Tsuna ya más tranquilo.

-a que escuela asistes?-le pregunta Reborn.

"escuela?" piensa Kyoko con una mirada confusa.

-a la secundaria Nanamori-dijo Tsuna dejando a Kyoko más desorientada.

"que?" pensó Kyoko.

-bien eso es todo-le dice Reborn alejándose un poco de Tsuna.

-Reborn –le susurra Kyoko acercándose a él - que es lo que pasa?-

-tenemos dos respuestas posibles-dice Reborn sin molestarse en bajar la voz, clavando nuevamente sus ojos en los de Tsuna.

-dos respuestas?-le dice Kyoko que pone su mirada nuevamente en su esposo.

-sí, o Tsuna se cayó y se golpeó fuertemente la cabeza perdiendo la memoria o…-dice dejando sus palabras en el aire.

-o qué?-le apresura Kyoko.

-o de alguna forma la bazuka estando dañada fue disparada y le pego, y tenemos aquí al Tsuna de hace 10 años atrás-dice con suspicacia.

-al Tsuna de hace 10 años?-dice Kyoko sorprendida.

-qué? están locos! Como que de hace 10 años eso es una locura!-dice Tsuna que los estaba oyendo detenidamente - No entiendo nada!-

-por el momento dejaremos que Ryohei lo examine- le dice Reborn a Kyoko -si no tiene ningún golpe reciente en la cabeza, entonces llamaremos a Irie y Spanner que revisen la bazuka en busca de respuestas-

- están locos! Yo me voy a mi casa!-dice Tsuna poniéndose de pie, queriendo buscar alguna salida.

-mira mocoso no me hagas perder la paciencia o te mato!-dijo Reborn apuntándole nuevamente a la cabeza.

-HIIII!- fue el grito de Tsuna antes de caer desmayado.

-Tsu-kun…-dijo Kyoko con una gotita al estilo anime cayéndole.

-déjalo, así es más fácil revisarlo- dijo Reborn encaminándose a la puerta.

Unos minutos más tarde en la misma habitación…

Ryohei que estaba inclinado revisando el cráneo de su jefe en busca de posibles fracturas o golpes o cualquier otra cosa que le dijera que estaba mal en él.

Se levanta, girando su cuerpo para quedar frente a su querida hermana y el tutor de su jefe.

-y bien?-le dice Kyoko a su hermano.

-no tiene ningún golpe en la cabeza-le dice Ryohei.

-bien, por lo pronto Irie y Spanner ya están trabajando sobre la bazuka-dice Reborn volteando a donde los jóvenes ingenieros estaban en el suelo desarmando la bazuka.

-listo!-dice Irie levantando un pequeño tubo con algún liquido dentro.

-ya la repararon?-pregunta Kyoko.

-si pero…-dice Irie.

-pero qué?-le dice Reborn.

-nos pusimos en contacto con Gianini padre - le dice Irie -él sabe más de esta bazzuka que todos porque nos pareció que había algo raro, y resulta que…-

-qué cosa? –dice Reborn apresurándolo -Habla claro Irie!-

-lo siento!-dice un poco asustado, a pesar de los años Reborn aun sabia intimidarlo.

-yo le digo- dice Spanner tomando la palabra – ya hemos armado y desarmado esta bazuca muchas veces pero encontramos algo inusual esta vez y fue que uno de los químicos de la bazuka sé que al ser dispara junto con las municiones hacen el efecto de cambiar de tiempo espacio estaba raro-

-uno de los químicos estaba raro?-

-si- dice Irie mostrando el tubo que tenía en sus manos - esta de color verde cuando ese químico en si siempre es rojo-

-y eso que quiere decir?-dice Ryohei que no entendía nada.

-pues no lo sabemos-dice Spanner.

-he?-dicen Ryohei y Kyoko.

-aun no entendemos del todo la bazuka- dice Irie - por ello llamamos a Gianini padre y nos dijo que si eso paso entonces hubo una anormalidad y en vez de ser un cambio de tiempo fue un cambio de espacio-

-en español por favor- pidió Ryohei.

-quiere decir que Tsuna no solo cambio de época sino que cambio de mundo-finaliza Spanner.

-de mundo?-dice Kyoko.

-sí, recuerdan eso de los mundos paralelos?-dice Irie.

-sí, eso lo entendimos cuando viajamos aquella vez al futuro-dice Reborn.

-suponemos que este Tsuna cambio no solo de tiempo, es decir 10 años, sino que de mundo-le dice Irie.

- y como recuperamos a nuestro Tsuna?-dice Kyoko.

-la verdad no se-dice Irie bajando su mirada.

-como que no sabes?-le dice Kyoko con una voz muy preocupada.

-debemos investigar un poco más, Gianini hijo y padre están viniendo para aquí en este momento, pero también nos gustaría que llamaras a Verde-san, Reborn-dice Irie.

-ahora no solo es el tema de que nuestro jefe vuelva sino que no sabemos en qué mundo paralelo termino-le explica Spanner.

-debemos rastrear a Tsuna-dice Irie.

-ya veo-dice Reborn - me pondré ahora mismo en comunicación con Verde, pero tengo una sugerencia para ahorrarse ese trabajo de rastreo-

-una sugerencia?-dice Irie.

-sí, porque no van a quien puede viajar a mundos paralelos sin problema?-dice Reborn.

-quien puede viajar a mundos paralelos sin problemas…-dice Spanner.

-Byakugan!-dijo Irie entendiendo la idea.

-así es-le dice Reborn con una sonrisa suspicaz.

-ya mismo lo llamo también-dijo Irie tomando su celular.

Continuara…

* * *

><p>Ciaossu!<p>

Espero que se vaya entendiendo los cambios de escenario...

Gracias por los reviews!

Nya se despide, paz!


	4. Nube vs Cielo, ni lo intentes

KHR! No me pertenece, ni sus personajes…

* * *

><p><span>Nube vs Cielo, ni lo intentes<span>

En algún mundo, en un pasado no muy lejano…

Tsuna abrió sus ojos lentamente y vio que estaba en su habitación de cuando era joven. Fue al baño, se miró en el espejo. Salió del baño y fue a su habitación.

-no puede ser…-dijo como susurro y de pronto estallo –porque aún sigo en este lugar!- dijo enojado –chicos que pasa? Por qué no he vuelto aun?!-grito al aire como regañando a sus guardianes.

Se sentó en su cama y soltó un gran suspiro.

-debo decir que es muy pacifico, tranquilo-dijo Tsuna más sereno - ya no me levanto escuchando gritos, no almuerzo en medio de amenazas de muerte y no ceno en medio de explosiones jeje es muy relajante-dijo con una sonrisa.

Se dejó caer de espaldas a su cama, mirando el techo se sumergió en sus pensamientos.

-era loco, demente, extravagante, peligroso, pero eran mi familia y mis mejores amigos- dijo y su mirada se entristeció –Kyoko también te extraño, tú me extrañas?-dijo melancólico.

Se levantó de golpe.

-debo cambiarme antes de que mamá piense que no desperté- dijo buscando su ropa.

Se cambió, se acomodo la ropa frente al espejo y por reflejo hizo como si se pusiera una corbata.

-que estoy haciendo?- se dijo viéndose al espejo –es cierto tenía ya una rutina- dijo recordando.

Flashback

Tsuna se levantó de la cama fue al baño, se dio una ducha rápida. Salió del baño viendo a alguien allí parado.

-buenos días, Tsuna- dijo Kyoko con cara de dormida.

-amor, vuelve a dormir-dijo dirigiéndose a su armario.

-no!-dijo despertando de golpe –no, no, no!-dijo entrando al baño rápido.

Tsuna busco una camisa limpia, se puso su traje y justo cuando estaba por ponerse la corbata…

-yo lo hago!-dijo Kyoko abriendo de golpe la puerta, ya cambiada con una camisa blanca y una pollera a cuadros de color violeta.

-ya sé, no tienes porque apurarte de esa manera- dijo Tsuna a Kyoko.

-pero si no lo hago así rápido, llegaras tarde-dijo poniéndole la corbata.

-tranquila Kyoko tenemos tiempo-le dijo Tsuna.

-sí, ahora déjame-dijo acercándose a él, Tsuna se quedó quieto y cerró los ojos, Kyoko tomo la corbata y comenzó a hacerle el nudo –listo!- le dijo con una sonrisa.

-gracias-dijo Tsuna –no sé porque te empeñas en hacerlo, sabes que puedo perfectamente solo, ayer mismo lo hice-

-ayer me dormí pero no volverá a suceder, soy tu esposa y quiero hacer este tipo de cosas para ti- dijo Kyoko.

-hi hi- dijo Tsuna con una sonrisa, sabía que su esposa se había puesto totalmente en su papel luego de que Reborn le dijera los deberes de una esposa Vongola pero a veces exageraba.

-tu beso de los buenos días- dijo Kyoko con una sonrisa acercándose a sus labios, se besaron.

-bien, me siento recargado-dijo Tsuna levantando sus brazos animadamente.

-bajemos a desayunar- dijo Kyoko tomándole la mano.

-hi!-dijo dejándose guiar.

Fin del flashback

-esa solía ser nuestra rutina- suspiro resignado - se acabó! Voy a volver!- dijo con voz decidida.

De pronto cae en cuenta.

-pero…cómo?-dijo cayendo con un aura depresiva.

-Tsu-kun! Llegaras tarde!- dijo su madre sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-hi!-le dijo en respuesta –bueno, lo pensare en el día, algo se me tiene que ocurrir-

Bajo a desayunar, hablaba un poco con su madre antes de salir rápido para la escuela, se le estaba haciendo tarde.

Corrió puesto que no quería que Hibari le buscara pelea. No era que no pudiera con él pero quería evitar llamar la atención en ese mundo.

Mientras corría vio a una chica en el puente haciendo algo raro.

-Ten cuidado! te caerás!- gritaba la jovencita intentando alcanzar a un pequeño gatito que estaba en uno de los hierros del puente haciendo balance para no caer, de pronto el gatito resbala y que colgado solo de sus patitas –espera! Te ayudare!-

La joven se subió al borde del puente y se estiro lo más que pudo para poder salvar al gatito.

-te tengo!- grito cuando pudo alcanzar al gatito - ya estas a salvo- estaba por volver para bajarse de la barandilla del puente cuando resbalo –HEHI!- cayo por el puente.

Espero el impacto del agua pero nunca llego, abrió los ojos y sintió que era sostenida del brazo por un joven castaño.

-qué?-dijo como en un chillido de sorpresa.

-deberías tener cuidado-le dijo con una voz galante subiéndola.

-quién eres?-le dice Haru ya sobre el puente con Tsuna.

-me llamo Sawada Tsunanoshi, un gusto- dijo con una cálida sonrisa –pero puedes llamarme Tsuna-

-mi nombre es Haru- se presentó la chica con el pequeño gatito aun en sus brazos -Haru Miura-

"si, lo sé" pensó divertido –me tengo que ir, cuídate Haru!-dijo Tsuna comenzando a correr.

-hi!- le grito Haru, cuando Tsuna se fue Haru se llevó las manos al pecho – me enamore-dijo en un suspiro –Tsuna-san!-grito feliz.

Tsuna estaba llegando a la escuela cuando sintió un escalofrío.

-qué raro- dice entrando por la puerta justo cuando toca el timbre –ho! No! Es el segundo timbre de retardo, ya me parecía raro no ver a nadie aquí fuera-dijo comenzando a correr de nuevo.

Pero de pronto sintió que algo o mejor dicho alguien aparecía de la nada sobre él. Tsuna de un movimiento rápido se apartó y esa persona dio el golpe que iba para él contra el suelo, dejando un hoyo.

-herbívoro-dijo Hibari poniéndose de pie y con sus tonfas en la mano.

"ho! No…" pensó –Hibari-san, lo siento, no volveré a llegar tarde, no me ataque, por favor- dijo educadamente.

-llegas tarde, Tsunanoshi Sawada- dijo Kusakabe.

-Kusakabe-san -dijo Tsuna –por favor, ya entendí, déjenme pasar no quiero pelear-dice como si fuera una súplica pero estaba notoriamente fastidiado.

Pero Hibari le ignoro y salto de nuevo para atacarlo con más ferocidad.

Tsuna lo volvió a esquivar.

"no fue mi imaginación, él ya esquivo dos veces el ataque de Kyoya-san" pensó Kusakabe sorprendido.

-veo que no eres cualquiera, herbívoro- dijo Hibari.

-admito que se pelear Hibari-san pero no me gusta hacerlo- dice Tsuna con desgano –yo prefiero se pacifico, además soy muy torpe-

-por eso eres un herbívoro, tienes garras y no quieres usarlas-dijo Hibari que estaba dispuesto a seguir la pelea "te hare mostrar tus garras" pensó.

-si tienes razón, pero tengo un gran problema en mi mente que no me permite pelear como quiero-dijo Tsuna excusándose.

-entonces vamos-dijo Hibari dejando su pose de ataque.

-he?-dice Tsuna que no entendía a que se refería.

-vamos a resolver el problema y luego dame mi pelea-dice Hibari.

-he?-dice sorprendido Tsuna –bueno…yo…no puedo…-no sabía cómo responder a la propuesta de Hibari "debería de haberle dado su pelea ahora, tonto!" se regañó así mismo.

-qué te pasa?-dijo Hibari esperando a que le dijera cual era el problema para no darle la pelea que queria.

-es complicado de explicar-dijo Tsuna, no quería revelar la verdad.

-vamos a mi oficina- dijo Hibari.

-pero…-dijo en queja.

-vamos, si Kyoya-san lo dice, debemos ir-dijo Kusakabe

-hi…-dijo dándose por vencido, si se oponía de seguro Hibari quería obligarlo y no quería destruir media escuela por una pelea sin sentido.

En la oficina…

Hibari y Tsuna estaban sentados uno delante de otro, mientras Kusakabe le sirvió un té a Hibari.

-en serio no quieres nada Sawada?- dijo Kusakabe.

-no, gracias-dijo Tsuna cortésmente.

-comienza a hablar herbívoro-dijo Hibari mientras tomaba un sorbo de su té.

-pero si lo hago me encerraran en un loquero-dijo Tsuna sonriendo sin ganas.

-dijo que hables!-dice intentando instigarlo.

-había olvidado cuanto miedo dabas en este tiempo-dijo Tsuna pero con un toque de burla.

-a que te refieres en este tiempo?- dijo Kusakabe que observaba atentamente a ambos jovenes.

-verán yo no pertenezco a este lugar-dijo Tsuna empezando a hilar la mejor explicación que podía.

-no entiendo-dijo Kusakabe

-habla claro herbívoro!-le exigió Hibari.

-es así de simple soy Tsunanoshi Sawada pero de otro lugar, tiempo o dimensión, la verdad no sé pero esa es la cuestión, debo averiguar de cuál de las tres…-dijo pensativamente.

-lugar, tiempo o dimensión? Creo que has visto muchas películas-dijo un poco escéptico Kusakabe.

-jeje lo ven les dije que no me creerían, bueno me retiro-dijo levantándose de su asiento.

-espera, no te dije que te retires-dijo Hibari con una mirada que decía: vuelve a tu lugar.

-eto…-dijo Tsuna volviendo a sentarse, acaso Hibari le creía?

-donde está el supuesto Tsunanoshi de este tiempo entonces?-le pregunto Hibari.

"Kyoya-san le crees?" pensó Kusakabe sorprendido.

-si yo estoy aquí –dijo Tsuna llegando al razonamiento más lógico que pudo -él debe estar en mi mundo, o en mi espacio o en mi tiempo, bueno no sé pero debe estar en mi lugar-

-y que es tu lugar?-dijo Hibari tomando nuevamente un sorbo de su taza de té.

-no quería llegar a ese punto-dijo arregañadiente.

-acaso no puedes decirlo-le dijo Hibari dejando nuevamente la taza en la mesa.

-sí, sí puedo- dijo Tsuna con una sonrisa - y más a uno de mis amigos de confianza-

-amigos de confianza?-dijo Kusakabe sorprendido.

-hi! de dónde vengo, Hibari Kyoya es mi amigo-

-Kyoya-san? Tu amigo?-dijo aún más sorprendido.

-sí, difícil de creer no?-dice riéndose ligeramente –pero es verdad, además le doy la libertad que quiere y eso es lo que más le gusta a ese demente-

-a quien llamas demente?-le dijo Hibari con una mirada asesina.

-no, a ti sino al de mi tiempo-dijo Tsuna con burla.

-es lo mismo soy yo-dijo Hibari con la misma mirada haciendo rodar una gotita por la nuca a Kusakabe por lo incoherente de la charla.

-no Hibari-san, el tú de mi tiempo es de temer es el más fuerte de mis guardianes-dijo Tsuna con orgullo sin darse cuenta de lo que dijo.

-guardianes?- dijo Kusakabe.

-ups! –dijo Tsuna dándose cuenta que metió la pata -Eso ya fue decir mucho-susurro para sí.

-a que te refieres con guardianes?-le pregunto Hibari.

-lo siento, ya no voy a decir más –dijo Tsuna, debía terminar esa conversación antes de que siguiera revelando cosas -por lo menos no hasta no conseguir más respuestas de como termine aquí- dijo levantándose y dirigiéndose a la puerta. Hibari se puso de pie amenazantemente.

-herbívoro, aún no hemos terminado de hablar- dijo saltando contra él.

Tsuna lo esquiva, Hibari dirige su tonfa contra él, Tsuna lo vuelve a esquivar.

"solo necesito esperar el momento apropiado" pensó mientras lo seguía esquivando.

Tsuna vio algo sobre el escritorio, mientras esquivaba un golpe de Hibari tomo el pequeño elemento del escritorio.

Subió al escritorio, dio un salto colocándose detrás de Hibari, de un movimiento como de yudo, lo tomo del cuello arrojándolo contra la pared.

Hibari choco contra la pared, intento levantarse pero Tsuna ya estaba delante de él y había puesto algo en el cuello.

-tranquilízate, ya te dije que no quiero pelear-dijo Tsuna dejando salir su imponente aura.

-eso es…- decía Kusawabe – la navaja que Kyoya tiene para abrir cartas y contar papeles-decía al ver lo que Tsuna le puso en el cuello.

-cuidado Hibari-san, no me hagas enojar, el Hibari de mi mundo es muy muy fuerte pero sabes quién lo sigue superando en poder?-

Hiabri lo mira amenazante pero expectante de esa respuesta.

-su jefe es el único que lo supera, dime te viene alguna idea de quién puede ser-le dice con una sonrisa auto-suficiente.

Tsuna lo suelta.

Hiabri se queda allí pensando en lo que le acaba de decir Tsuna, mientras este sale de la oficina.

-Kyoya-san! Esta usted bien?-dice Kusakabe acercándose a él.

-ese herbívoro…-dijo en murmullo luego levanto su mirada hacia donde había desaparecido Tsuna.

"alguien que venció a Kyoya-san es de temer, quizás no sea tan descabellada su historia" pensó Kusakabe mirando en esa misma dirección que veía Hibari.

* * *

><p>Mientras en otro mundo y tiempo…<p>

Una joven estaba en la cocina haciendo unos Onigiris para su querido esposo.

-espero que a Tsuna le guste- dijo para sí misma mientras cocinaba "cuando despertara que voy a decirle?" pensaba Kyoko de si contarle de quien era en realidad o no.

En eso se escuchan gritos y explosiones en otra parte de la casa. Hana entra corriendo a la cocina con preocupación.

-Kyoko!- dice tomando aire pues se ve que había corrido desde el extremo de la casa al otro extremo.

-qué pasa?- dice Kyoko sacando su caja de armas –un ataque enemigo?-

-peor!-

Llegan donde una batalla se desataba con gran ferocidad. Pero la cara de Kyoko se tornó en un inmenso temor cuando vio a su amado esposo tirado en el suelo y ninguno de los presentes parecía percatarse de ello.

Kyoko ignoro toda esa batalla y corrió hacia él. Se acercó y comenzó a sudar frio cuando no reaccionaba.

-Tsuna despierta- dijo moviéndolo –Tsuna, por favor- dijo mientras le tomaba la cabeza entre sus brazos –Tsuna…-dijo cuándo acaricio su cabello y lo que vio la horrorizo mas, había sangre en su mano y venia la cabeza de su esposo –Tsuna…-volvió a repetir –Tsuna!-

Ese grito desgarrador fue suficiente para que todos los que peleaban dirigieran su atención al Decimo Vongola que yacía en el suelo inconsciente….

Continuara…

* * *

><p>Chan! Chan! Chaaannn! (Música de suspenso jaja)<p>

Ciaossu!

Gracias por sus reviews, más adelante nos leemos.

Nya se despide, paz!


	5. No menosprecies a nadie

KHR! No me pertenece, ni sus personajes, solo los uso para el fic jajaja

* * *

><p><span>No menosprecies a nadie<span>

Mientras Tsuna caminaba por el pasillo de la escuela pensando sobre su situación.

"que debo hacer? Quien puede saber cómo volver?" se preguntaba una y otra vez.

Camino sin darse cuenta llego al patio pero no le importo, siguió caminando sumergido en sus pensamientos.

De pronto algo le golpeó directo en la cara, muy fuerte. Cae de espaldas sentado.

-auch! Esa si no la vi venir-dijo mientras se sostenía la nariz de dolor, abrió los ojos y vio una pelota de baseball.

-lo siento! -escucho una voz que se le hizo conocida. Levanta su vista para encontrarse con un joven pelinegro con una sonrisa amigable –estas bien?

"Takeshi" pensó al verlo –sí, estoy bien –dijo poniéndose de pie.

-qué bueno, tu eres Tsunanoshi, estamos en la misma clase-dijo Yamamoto recordando al joven castaño aunque nunca había entablado una conversación normal con él.

-sí, es verdad-dijo Tsuna con algo de nostalgia al ver en ese apariencia tan juvenil a su amigo.

-se la hiciste buena al profesor el otro día-dijo Yamamoto felicitando a Tsuna con una palmada en la espalda.

Flashback

El segundo día que Tsuna entro en clases…

Tsuna se dirigió a su asiento sin dirigir la palabra a nadie, aunque nadie quiso en si acercase a hablarle, para ellos Tsuna no era nadie.

Entro el profesor, todos tomaron sus asientos y anuncio un examen.

-no puedes ser!-

-no estudie!-

-cómo puede hacernos esto!-

Eran entre otros las quejas que se oían, el único calmado era Tsuna, era muy raro aunque a nadie le llamo la atención.

-Tsunanoshi Sawada, espero que dejes de bajarle el promedio a esta clase- le dijo el profesor entregándole la hoja de examen.

Tsuna no dijo nada solo tomo la hoja. Al profesor le resultó extraño ese comportamiento.

"esto no es nada difícil pero no debo hacer nada por el Tsunanoshi de este tiempo" pensó Tsuna viendo la hoja.

Pasaron unos minutos, Tsuna fue el primer en levantarse y entregar su examen.

-qué raro que seas el primero en entregar el examen-le dice el profesor con un toque de sarcasmo.

Tsuna no respondió a la provocación simplemente se dio media vuelta y volvió a su asiento.

-qué es esto!?-dijo el profesor con el examen de Tsuna entre sus manos.

Tsuna no se molestó en siquiera levantar la mirada solo se desplomo sobre su pupitre.

-Tsunanoshi!- dijo el profesor poniéndose de pie y levantando el examen al aire - No escribiste nada en tu examen excepto tu nombre!-

Tsuna no respondió, seguía en su posición.

-hey!-dijo enojado.

Tsuna se había dormido.

-como te atreves!- grito el profesor haciendo que Tsuna por el grito tan fuerte se despertara nuevamente - Llamare al director!-

"que molesto" pensó Tsuna manteniéndose sereno y sentado en su pupitre con los ojos cerrados.

Unos minutos después.

-que pasa aquí?-dijo el director ingresando al aula.

-este alumno dio un examen en blanco y me falto el respeto-dijo el profesor apuntando con el dedo a Tsuna.

-es cierto eso?-le dijo el director.

-que entregue el examen en blanco sí –dijo Tsuna viendo al director -pero que le falte al respeto no-

-te dormiste!-dijo el profesor.

-solo estaba muy cansado-se excusó Tsuna restándole importancia.

-si claro!-dijo el profesor - exijo que lo suspenda!-dijo viendo al director.

-no puede hacer eso-dijo Tsuna, que cambio su voz de pereza por una firme.

-si puedo-dijo el profesor con un tono de burla.

"no debo cambia el futuro pero no dejare que me expulsen eso solo complica mi problema" pensó Tsuna cuando de pronto una sonrisa se formó en su rostro, una idea se alojó en su mente -le propongo algo- dijo al profesor - ponga un problema en el pizarrón si lo hago mal me puede expulsar-

-me parece bien-dijo el profesor "ya veras, te pondré un problema de nivel universitario, no lo lograras" pensó.

El profeso comenzó a escribir un problema que ocupo todo el pisaron, el director veía ese problema con desconfianza.

"ese problema es de nivel universitario" pensó el director.

-ya acabe-dijo el profesor.

"eso es imposible!"

"dame-Tsuna está perdido!"

"Por lo menos comenzaremos a ganar en las clases de deporte"

Fueron algunos de los pensamientos de sus compañeros de clase a excepción de una joven que veía eso un tanto preocupada.

"Tsuna-kun, no podrá, no puede ser! No quiero que lo expulsen…" pensó Kyoko.

"este problema no se ni como se empieza, lo lograras?" pensó Hana al ver lo complicado del planteo.

"ese profesor puso uno difícil para hacer que lo expulsen, pobre Tsunanoshi" pensó Yamamoto.

Tsuna se levantó, fue hasta el pisaron, observo detenidamente el problema.

-y bien?-dijo el profesor con una sonrisa burlona.

-si resuelvo esto –dijo Tsuna sin dejar de mirar el pisaron - no seré expulsado, no?-

-así es- dijo el profesor "pero dudo que puedas" pensó.

"es el mismo problema que me puso Reborn mientras me hacía estudiar para mi examen en la universidad" pensó Tsuna al analizarlo unos momentos.

Tsuna tomo la tiza y escribió el resultado.

-el resultado es 2-dijo como si fuera un simple 1+1

-qué?-dijo el profesor sorprendido.

-ese es el resultado-dijo Tsuna señalando el número que había escrito en el pisaron.

-mentira! Estas adivinando!-le dijo el profesor enojado.

-no, es 2, es así de simple, no es así director?- le pregunto Tsuna.

-si así es-dijo el director un poco sorprendido pero contento, al parecer no habría que expulsar a nadie.

-director! Eso no puede ser! –Protesto el profesor -Él debe estar adivinando-

-no, no lo estoy, si quiere puedo explicarlo- dice Tsuna empezando a escribir en el pisaron –si suma esto, luego del resultado saca el coseno de la suma de estas fracciones, luego lo divide por esto- dice escribiendo las cuentas que iba haciendo –y si busca el común múltiplo para simplificar este resultado termina en 2- dice finalizando las cuentas.

Un "HO!" general se hizo presente ante la explicación de tal problema.

-bien hecho jovencito, lo has logrado, no serás expulsado pero trata de no meterte en problemas-dijo el director con una sonrisa.

-si director, gracias por ayudarme-dijo Tsuna devolviéndole la sonrisa.

-ayudarte?-dijo sin entender las palabras del joven.

-sí, me di cuenta de que usted fue profesor de matemáticas, por ello sabía que usted tendría el resultado de este problema antes que yo y así podría confirmar si mi resultado estaba bien o mal-explico Tsuna.

-bien hecho, puedes sentarte- en ese momento suena el timbre –parece que la clase termino, pueden retirarse, hasta luego-

-hasta luego- dijeron todos al mismo tiempo los alumnos, se levantaron y salieron corriendo, casi todos pasaba por al lado de Tsuna y lo felicitaban.

Él solo respondía con un "gracias" y seguía su camino como si nada.

"eres genial Tsunanoshi" pensó Yamamoto.

Fin del flashback

-no volverá a molestarte en mucho tiempo-dijo Yamamoto recordando ese día.

"no creo, a ese sujeto no le agrado y de seguro ahora me odia" pensó Tsuna –estas practicando?- le pregunta al verlo como iba vestido.

-sí, quiero ser el mejor algún día-dijo Yamamoto con una sonrisa.

"lo seras…" pensó Tsuna divertido "debo seguir o no hallare mi respuesta " -sigue así, la practica hace al maestro!- le grito mientras se alejaba del lugar.

"la practica…entonces practicare hasta desfallecer" pensó Yamamoto.

Tsuna llego a donde suelen ir a tomar agua luego de la clase de gimnasia. Se sentó en el suelo al lado de ese lugar donde están las canillas.

De pronto una idea ilumino su mente –claro! Giotto tal vez sepa como…-su voz se fue apagando -que estoy pensando si no tengo el anillo- se regañó así mismo -aunque no entiendo como puede ser que tenga una de mis pertenencias más valiosas conmigo y otra no- dijo pensativamente recordado lo que encontró en sus ropas el día que llego a ese lugar.

Soltó un gran suspiro.

Otra idea le vino a la mente –ya se! Sobre el espacio-tiempo que mejor que un científico para ello, y el mejor es Verde-dijo feliz pero de pronto decayó de nuevo –pero como voy a encontrarlo…-

Se puso a pensar ahora como rastrear a Verde pero no se ocurrió nada dado que ese científico se vivía mudando para investiga.

-por fin alguien que sabe todo y no sé dónde hallarlo-dijo resignado pero de pronto proceso lo que dijo –alguien que lo sabe…que sabe mucho…alguien que puede tener respuestas…-dijo deduciendo –claro! esa persona debe saber!-dijo emocionado –espero solamente que este en Japón- dijo comenzando a correr.

* * *

><p><span>En otro mundo-espacio…<span>

Los guardianes de la Neo Familia estaban reunidos en la sala de reuniones con la acusadora mirada del espartano maestro de su jefe.

-a ver, respóndanme quien dejo entrar a los Varia en la habitación?-dijo Reborn.

Nadie hablaba.

-quien empezó la pelea?-volvió a preguntar pero el silencio se volvió sepulcral.

Nadie…

-ahora resulta que tenemos a Tsuna en shock, desmayado y algo lastimado -dijo Reborn regañándolos –Alice viene en camino así que esperen un regaño de parte de ella también-

-yo no tuve nada que ver!- dijo Lambo intentando zafarse del problema.

-cállate vaca estúpida! Tú fuiste el que libero a tu maldito toro!- dijo Gokudera enojado.

-quería calmar las cosas, a diferencia de ustedes que seguían peleando, cuando mi amigo lanzo rayos en todas direcciones recién allí se calmaron!-se excusó Lambo.

-no te saldrás de esta mocoso-le dijo Hibari retadoramente.

-no quiero ser justamente regañado por ti, espartano remedo de mafioso-le dijo Lambo con cierto desinterés, en si no quería pelear.

-te morderé hasta la muerte!-dijo Hibari que estaba dispuesto a iniciar otra pelea.

-Ave-kun tiene la culpa por no recordar que hoy venían los Varia de visita-dijo acusadoramente Mukuro.

-te recuerdo que la agenda no la tenía yo cabeza de piña-dice Hibari mirando a Gokudera.

-no me miren a mí! –se excusaba rápidamente -El cabeza de césped la tomo para hacer una copia de los deberes que iba a hacer!-

-no me eches la culpa a mi cabeza de pulpo! –dijo Ryohei -tu eres el de la supuesta y prodigiosa memoria, como no recordabas que los Varia venia! He?!-

-ma…ma…tranquilos, por lo menos Tsuna sigue vivo- dijo Yamamoto calmando las aguas pero un maremoto le vino encima.

-tu eres el más culpable de todos por abrirle la puerta a esos dementes-dijeron todos al unísono con auras muy oscuras apuntadas a Yamamoto.

-pero como iba a saber que no debía hacerlo-dijo Yamamoto nerviosamente.

-tranquilos chicos, no debemos echar toda la culpa a Yamamoto-dijo Chrome.

-gracias Chrome-dijo Yamamoto con gran satisfacción.

-a pesar de que él tenga la culpa-dijo Chrome sin darse cuenta de lo que dijo realmente.

-gracias Chrome-dijo Yamamoto con sarcasmo.

Reborn se estaba hartando de tantas idioteces por lo que dio un golpe a la mesa para que el silencio volviera y así paso.

-escúchenme-dijo Tomando la palabra una vez que todos guardaron silencio -Kyoko me dio la estricta orden de que no se acerquen a Tsuna, paso a citar las textuales palabras: si no tienen nada mejor que hacer divídanse la agenda personal Tsuna, que dicho sea de paso la tomaron sin el permiso de su jefe-

Todos ascendieron en silencio.

-así que denme esa dichosa agenda para poder asignarles a cada uno su labor mientras su jefe está inhabilitado- sentencio Reborn.

* * *

><p>Continuara…<p>

Ciaossu!


	6. Conclusión inconclusa

KHR! no me pertenece ni sus personajes...

En el capítulo anterior:

Se puso a pensar ahora como rastrear a Verde pero no se ocurrió nada dado que ese científico se vivía mudando para investiga.

-por fin alguien que sabe todo y no sé dónde hallarlo-dijo resignado pero de pronto proceso lo que dijo –alguien que lo sabe…que sabe mucho…alguien que puede tener respuestas…-dijo deduciendo –claro! esa persona debe saber!-dijo emocionado –espero solamente que este en Japón- dijo comenzando a correr.

Conclusión inconclusa

Llego a una casa en medio de un bosque.

Golpeo la puerta.

-pasa- escucho que dijeron de adentro.

-hola, disculpe la intromisión-dijo Tsuna corriendo la puerta e ingresando.

-bienvenido, descendiente Vongola, en que puedo servirte?-dijo una voz conocida para Tsuna.

-Talbot-san…-pronuncio Tsuna inclinándose levemente en saludo –me reconoces? Sabes quién soy?-pregunto expectante de saber si por fin podría volver a su hogar.

-claro, en ti corre la sangre de Vongola Primo, tu antecesor-dijo Talbot.

-eso es todo lo que sabes de mí?-pregunto Tsuna dejándose vencer un poco por la desesperanza.

-hay algo más que saber?-le inquirió Talbot.

Tsuna soltó un gran suspiro –eras mi último recurso, si sabias que no soy de aquí tal vez sabrías como podía volver, no sé qué más hacer, tal vez deba solo esperar a que me logren encontrar mis amigos-

-qué pena te aqueja joven Vongola?- le pregunto Talbot al verlo tan abatido.

-si no sabes nada más de mí, no me puedes ayudar- dijo dándose media vuelta para irse por donde vino -lamento quitarte tu tiempo-

-sí, no sé de ti entonces…-dijo Talbot llamando la atención de Tsuna - porque no me cuentas tú mismo sobre tu vida.

-bueno…-dice Tsuna volviéndose, se sentó en el suelo -tu sabes que soy el descendiente de Vongola Primo-

-así es-dijo Talbot.

-pues veraz…-dice comenzando a contarle todo.

Tsuna le relato que no era este su mundo y le conto como era su mundo, las aventuras que vivió, los amigos que hizo, los enemigos que derroto y la familia que formo.

Después de unas horas.

-interesante vida, Tsunanoshi-dijo Talbot escuchando atentamente el relato.

-jeje si podría decirse que si-dijo ante los recuerdos.

-veo que tienes gente a la que quieres mucho así como tú a ellos- comento Talbot.

-si…-pronuncio Tsuna con cierta nostalgia.

-Tsunanoshi acerca de tu problema…-dice Talbot sacándolo de sus pensamientos -que es lo último que recuerdas de ese último día en tu mundo?-

-lo último que recuerdo es que me acosté en mi cama, bese a mi esposa y me dormí…-dice pensativamente.

-y no te paso nada extraño mientras dormías? Estas seguro que es lo último que hiciste?-le dijo Talbot intentando que recuerde bien todos los eventos de ese día.

"si estoy seguro…" pensó Tsuna detenidamente por un momento –espera! Tengo un leve presentimiento de que me levante al baño pero no recuerdo bien, estaba muy dormido-

-recuerda joven Vongola, que paso en ese momento?- dijo Talbot - quizás tengas tu respuesta-

"que paso?" pensó haciendo memoria –cuando….Salí del baño…-pensó y pensó –me tropecé con algo que no vi que era y luego me levante y volví a la cama pero cuando me acosté ya no sentí las cosas igual aunque no le di importancia por lo cansado que estaba-

-ya veo joven Vongola- dijo Talbot -me dijiste que esa bazuka te manda 10 años al pasado, no?-

-si-dijo Tsuna que aun buscaba en su memoria algo.

-entonces allí está tu respuesta-dijo como si señalara algo ovbio.

-pero eso no concuerda –le dijo Tsuna seriamente -este no es mi pasado y además tengo la apariencia de cuando tenía 15-

-quizás la bazuca te mando 10 años al pasado pero de otro universo-le explico Talbot.

-otro universo, si la bazuca estaba descompuesta tal vez si haya pasado eso…-dijo un poco dudoso pues aun si eso había pasado, seguía teniendo muchas dudas.

-y que piensas hacer?-pregunto Talbot.

-pues si es así como dices…-dijo llegando a la respuesta que tenía en un principio - entonces solo esperare que la reparen en mi mundo-

-cree que eso sea bueno?-le dijo Talbot pero Tsuna no entendía.

-a que te refieres?-pregunto Tsuna.

-si la reparan-le explica Talbot - cada vez que disparen solo cambiara tu versión que este en ese universo de donde tu vienes, por la de 10 años más joven solo que de tu mismo universo y no la de este, lo entiendes?-

-ha! Ahora entiendo-dice Tsuna con una sonrisa pero de pronto su cara se tornó en horror –HIIII estoy atrapado aquí!- dijo entrando en pánico.

-tranquilízate joven Vongola-dijo Talbot con una sonrisa.

-sí, debo controlarme, debo calmarme-dijo respirando profundo para poder calmarse – bien, piensa en frio- dijo calmándose.

-tienes un buen control de tus exagerados nervios-

-tuve que soportar un espartano entrenamiento para esto- le dijo Tsuna con una sonrisa- me iré a casa- dijo con cierta tristeza - no creo que haya nada que hacer por el momento…-

-sabes joven Vongola- dice Talbot captando su atención nuevamente -es una sugerencia pero por que no intentas ser el Decimo Vongola mientras estas en este mundo?-

-no, todos están mejor sin involucrarse con Vongola-dijo Tsuna un poco más relajado.

-todos? Incluso tú?-le dijo Talbot.

-si-dijo Tsuna "aunque ya no somos una mafia, yo destruí la mafia" pensó.

-y que hay de tu amigo el guardián de la tormenta, no dijiste que fue rechazado por todas las familias?-dijo Talbot recordando algunos detalles de la historia que Tsuna conto.

-sí, pero Gokudera estará bien, es fuerte-dijo Tsuna relajadamente.

-y el guardián de la niebla?-dijo Talbot.

-Mukuro, bueno…-dijo pensando en la historia de su guardián -él se involucrara en una venganza sin fin pero…-

-y la otra guardiana de la niebla?-le interrumpió Talbot.

-ella… -dijo con una voz un poco sombría – morirá…-

-y la pequeña jovencita china? O el niño de los rankings?-le seguía preguntado.

-a dónde quieres llegar?-le encaro.

-a que estas siendo egoísta y no eres ese tipo de persona-le dijo Talbot.

-egoísta?-dijo Tsuna sorprendido - Pero no quiero que estén involucrados en problemas, sufrimos mucho para llegar a lo que hoy somos en mi hogar, si repiten la historia puede que les pasen cosas malas-

-para eso estas tú, no?-le dijo Talbot.

-si yo luchaba por protegerlos pero…-

-piensa- le interrumpió Talbot -sino ayudas a esas personas, nadie lo hará, fuiste el único que los acepto tal y como son-

-chicos…-dijo recordando a sus amigos, quería negarlo pero tenía razón, a nadie le importaba ayudarlos.

-sí, quieres puedo darte una mano-dijo sonriente Talbot.

-me gustaría saber que tienes en mente- dijo Tsuna interesado, aunque le parecía una persona extraña, Tsuna confiaba en Talbot - pero luego necesito que me ayudes con otra cosa-

-otra cosa?-dice Talbot mientras Tsuna busca algo en su bolsillo.

-esto…-dice mostrándole lo que tenía.

-para que son esos guantes?-le pregunto Talbot.

Tres días después…

Tsuna entraba a su casa con su madre quien le sonreía muy contenta.

-me alegra que te dieran de alta Tsu-kun- dice su madre mientras se dirigía a la cocina –todavía no entiendo cómo es que de la nada te desmayas y no despiertas por tres días, ni los doctores sabían que te paso, solo parecías exhausto dijeron-

-sí que fue raro jeje- rio nervioso recordando haberse desmayado luego de usar sus guantes delante de Talbot "acaso será que este cuerpo no resiste el poder de los guantes?" pensó.

-ve a cambiarte y descansar –le dice su madre ingresando a la cocina -mañana si quieres puedes quedarte, ve a la escuela cuando estés mejor-

-mañana voy a ir a la escuela mamá-le dice Tsuna.

-como quieras, solo mantente a salvo-dijo su madre con una sonrisa.

-hi-respondió Tsuna amablemente.

-por cierto, se me olvido decirte, cuando me entere que te encontraron inconsciente y te ingresaron al hospital, salía de casa rápidamente, entonces encontré a tres jovencitas que te buscaban-le conto Nana.

-tres?-dijo Tsuna confundido.

-sí, sus nombres eran Haru, Kyoko y Hana- dijo Nana haciendo memoria.

-qué?-dijo como un chillido de sorpresa.

-les dije que iba a verte al hospital, me acompañaron al hospital, luego de ver que estabas bien se fueron, les dije que les llamaría cuando estés mejor pero ellas eran las que llamaban-dijo con una sonrisa.

-y por qué no me entere de nada?- dijo Tsuna "y más importante como es que Haru conoce a Kyoko y Hana?" pensó asombrado.

Al día siguiente…

Tsuna se levantó, se cambió y se dirigió a la cocina que como siempre allí estaba su querida madre cocinando.

-mama, puedo hablar contigo?-

* * *

><p>En otro lado o futuro...<p>

En una cama, en la mancion de la Neo Familia Vongola, un castaño seguía dormido, una joven mujer le puso un pañuelo frio en la frente, pues habia tenido por horas fiebre pera ya habia comenzado a bajarle.

Cuando volvio a remojar el peñuelo, el joven que estaba en la cama se removio lijeramente y comenzó a abrir los ojos. Cuando vio a la joven delante de él, sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa y se sento rápidamente en la cama.

-no me hagas daño!-dijo un poco asustado.

-Tsu-kun – dijo la joven con cariño -jamas te haría daño- dice viendo como el joven se tranquilisa ante tales palabras –como te sientes? La fiebre bajo?-

-la fiebre?-

-si, estuviste inconciente tres días por un fuerte golpe en la cabeza-

-ahora recuerdo…-dice temblando ligeramente –unos tipos que dijeron que iban a matarme entraron en la habitación, y luego los otros que habia visto antes me tomaron y corrieron…-dice recordando –luego llegamos a un jardín, hubo unas explosiones y después de eso no recuerdo nada…-

-si, al parecer los que te tomaron y corrieron quisieron protegerte pero el otro grupo ataco muy fieramente- le dijo la joven riendo sin ganas, tuvo que contenerse para no desquitarse con los Varia, estaba acostubrada a su conducta, pero no le gustaba que le hagan esto a su pobre esposo que no puede defenderse –y ahora como te sientes?-

-un poco marerado-dice Tsuna.

-eso es normal- dice con una sonrisa- me alegro de que estes bien-

-como te llamas?-le pregunto Tsuna.

-dime Kyoko-dijo la joven.

-Kyoko, hay una chica en mi escuela que se llama asi-dijo Tsuna recordando a la jovencita de su tiempo.

-asi?-dijo Kyoko un tanto divertida - Como es ella?-

-bueno…ella es de esas chica populares, y sobre todo muy sociable, todos se llevan bien con ella-le dice Tsuna.

-son amigos ustedes?-pregunta kyoko divertidamente.

-amigos…no, no lo somos-dice son una sonrisa Tsuna.

-y ella te gusta?-le pregunta Kyoko.

-gustar?-dice Tsuna ruborizandose mucho- Bueno…yo…he…s…si…-balbuceo.

-y por que no le hablas?-dice Kyoko animandolo.

-pues…ella ni siquiera me nota-dice con un tono triste agachando la mirada.

-ho…- dice kyoko un poco apenada de ella misma, es cierto antes de que Tsuna apareciera de repente con su estado de ultima voluntad gritandole por la calle, ella apenas lo reconocia como su compañero de clases -y por que te gusta ella?-dijo con algo de curiosidad, siempre supo porque su esposo la elegio pero nunca supo como empezo a gustarle.

-pues…-dice Tsuna haciendo memoria -fue hace mas o menos un año de esto...-

Flashback

Tsuna caminaba por la escuela para irse a su casa, las clases no habian terminado pero sentia que para él la escuela no valia la pena dado que no era bueno en nada, cuando estaba yendose pasa por donde estan las canchas, asi se fugaria sin ser notado aunque eso no era novedad, cuando de pronto oye un grito y al siguiente siente un dolor en el rostro.

-no puede ser- dice tirado en el suelo por el impacto -otra vez me golpearon-dice mientras se intenta sentar.

-ho no! El balón!-escucha que gritan a lo lejos.

-yo voy por el-grita una jovencita que corre en dirección a donde Tsuna.

Tsuna entonces nota que hay un balón de Voley a su lado, se levanta y toma el balón para cuando la joven ya esta cerca de él.

-toma-dice Tsuna dandoselo si mucho animó.

-gracias- dice Kyoko a Tsuna –estas bien?- le pregunta por el golpe que le dio.

"he? Acaso le interesa?" pensó sintiéndose raro, a nadie le importaba lo que a él le pasaba, no tenia amigos y sus compañeros solo le dirijian la palabra cuando se burlan de él.

-disculpa, te pasa algo?-dice la jovencita que lo ve perderse en sus pensamientos.

-no, estoy bien solo me dieron un pelotazo en la cara, pero estare bien-dice Tsuna levemente sonriendo.

-ho! Debe dolerte mucho- dice buscando en su bolcillo algo –aquí esta! Toma!- le dice dándole una bandita.

-eto…-dice Tsuna un poco ruborizado aceptando -gracias-

-de nada-dice la jovencita que Tsuna conocia como Kyoko llendose –nos vemos!-dice alejandose llevandose el balón.

"esa chica es muy tierna" pensó Tsuna dejando salir un suspiro.

Fin del Flashback

"yo no recuerdo eso" pensó Kyoko.

-fue en ese momento que empezó a gustarme porque ella fue amable conmigo-dice Tsuna con una sonrisa nostalgica.

-ya veo…-dice Kyoko sorprendida de que él se enamorara de ella en un momento que ella ni recordaba -pero no crees que detrás de esa amable persona se esconde una personalidad muy…-no sbai como definirse o mejor dicho no quería definirse asi – torcida-

-torcida?-dice un poco sorprendido pero sin entender a que se referia.

-si tal vez sabe ser amable cuando quiere o cuando la situación lo amerita, pero a veces tal vez se caprichose y malumorada, quizás a veces se va al extremo de ser irritable y gritona-dice Kyoko un poco apenada de ella misma.

-pues…-dice Tsuna pensativamente -si es asi supongo que esta bien-

-que?-dice Kyoko sorprendida de tales palabras.

-si, todos tenemos nuestros malos ratos pero el hecho de que ella haya sido amable cuando nadie mas lo fue conmigo, eso para mi vale mucho y muestra que es muy buena persona-explica Tsuna.

"Tsu-kun…"piensa Kyoko enternecida, este chico siempre fue así de maravilloso, lastima que no lo notara antes.

-puedo preguntarte algo?-dice Tsuna sacandola de sus pensamiento.

-si-responde amablemente.

-esas personas que dices que quisieron protegerme -dice Tsuna recordado a los dementes guardianes de la Decima Generación -quienes son?-

-los que te salvaron de los que dijeron que querian matarte -dice Kyoko sonrientemente por la curiosidad de Tsuna.

-si- dice Tsuna reconrdando a cada uno de ellos -parecían gente intimidante y muy loca, pense que me matarían con solo la mirada, pero algo raro también vi en su mirada-

-y que viste?-dice Kyoko con curiosidad.

-parecian preocupados- dice Tsuna - por que?-

-todos los que viste hoy son personas que vienen a ver a su amigo por que parece haber algo raro en él-le explica Kyoko.

-así?-dice Tsuna "quién sera esa persona?" pensó.

-si, su amigo le salvo la vida en varias ocaciones, fue alguien amable con ellos cuando nadie mas lo fue, por ello lo aprecian-dice Kyoko con una sonrisa.

-tal como me paso a mi?-dice Tsuna feliz.

-asi es-

-debe ser alguien increíble-dice Tsuna pensativamente.

-asi es, por eso estoy muy enamorada de él-dice Kyoko con una mirada de loca enamorada.

-asi?-

-si, no se como es que él pudo elegirme a mi entre todas las chicas hermosas que tiene como amigas, sin nombrar a las que tiene como candidatas a esposas-dice recordando todo lo que paso en su vida.

-te eligio a ti? O sea que eres su esposa?-le dice Tsuna con curiosidad.

"acaso no recuerda que le dije que era su esposa cuando recien llego? debe haberse golpeado muy fuerte, o simplemente no es capas de unir ambas ideas?" pensó Kyoko -asi es soy su esposa, no soy la mejor para ser su esposa, incluso su maestro lo dijo pero el igual me eligio-dice un poco triste.

-pues recien te conosco pero eres una mujer bonita y amable, estoy seguro de que tienes otras cualidades por las que te quiere-dice Tsuna.

-si supongo- dice enternecida por ese dulce Tsuna que estaba ante ella –quieres comer algo?-

-si, tengo un poco de hambre-dice Tsuna.

-pues entonces fuguémonos-dice Kyoko con divertida.

-que?-dice Tsuna sin entender.

-fuguémonos-le repite tomandole la mano y llevandoselo.

continuará...

* * *

><p>Nya se despide, paz!<p> 


	7. De verdades y exageraciones

En el capítulo anterior:

Un joven castaño comenzó su desayuno cuando hubo terminado, decidió que era el momento…

-mamá puedo hablar contigo?-

* * *

><p><span>De verdades y exageraciones<span>

-claro amor-dijo Nana dejando de lavar los platos para ver a su hijo a los ojos.

-bueno…-dijo Tsuna tomándose confianza -hay algo que quiero contarte-

-que sucede?-dijo extrañada de verlo tan serio, su Tsuna no era así.

-has oído alguna vez el nombre de Ieyasu Sawada?-dijo Tsuna sentándose en la mesa.

-no amor, acaso es algún pariente de tu padre? –dijo Nana haciendo lo mismo, tomando asiento pero quedando frente a su hijo -Nunca me conto de él-

-aquí en Japón fue conocido como Ieyasu Sawada-le dijo Tsuna - pero en su verdadero nombre era Giotto y en Italia era conocido por Vongola Primo-

-qué raro nombre-dijo Nana extrañada, no entendía a que iba la conversación.

-no era un nombre mama, era un título-dijo Tsuna haciendo una pausa, respiro hondo para poder seguir sin ponerse nervioso - el título que se le dio al fundador de Vongola, la que el día de hoy es la mafia más peligrosa del mundo-

-mafia? Jefe Vongola? Hijo quien te conto eso, si fue tu padre seguro estaba bromeando, ya sabes cómo es él-le dijo Hana que reía ante tal afirmación.

-no, mama-dijo Tsuna mirándole seriamente –soy descendiente del jefe de Vongola y he decido tomar el control de esa mafia-

-Tsunanoshi Sawada!-dijo su madre como si lo estuviera regañando - Deja de decir esas cosas-

-Mama, no estoy bromeando- dijo Tsuna con un tono serio - quiero ayudar, cambiar esa mafia, quiero usar su poder para convertirla en un grupo de vigilancia que proteja a las personas en lugar de lastimarlas-

-Tsuna te estas oyendo, eso es una locura!-dijo exaltada, no podía siquiera imaginar a su hijo en algo tan peligroso.

-lo sé- le dijo con una sonrisa "hace 10 años que sabía que era una locura" pensó –pero no volveré atrás- dijo firme, Hana entonces cayo en cuenta de que su hijo no bromeaba.

-hijo, por favor, no quiero que mueras-dijo Hana en suplica.

-no moriré mama, pero no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados pensando que mis amigos pueden morir-dijo Tsuna con una voz un tanto triste.

Pero de una cara de preocupación Hana paso a una de sorpresa -amigos? Tsuna tienes amigos?-le pregunta su madre muy feliz de lo que oía, por fin su hijo tenía amigos.

-sí, los tengo- dijo Tsuna "aunque ellos no lo sepan" pensó.

-Tsu-kun no parece que pueda detenerte- dice su madre con una sonrisa "de hecho nunca vi en ti esa mirada tan determinada" pensó –pero prométeme una cosa- dijo poniéndose de pie, camino hacia su hijo quedando frente a él.

-qué cosa?-dijo Tsuna poniéndose él también de pie.

-sea donde sea que vayas en la vida, prométeme que hasta que me llegue la hora, volverás para regalarme esa dulce sonrisa tuya-le dijo Hana abrazándolo.

-mamá-dijo Tsuna correspondiéndole –te lo prometo-

Estuvieron así unos minutos hasta que se soltaron.

-ahora ve a la escuela o llegaras tarde!-dijo Nana

-hi!- dijo Tsuna tomando sus cosas para salir, le dio un beso en la mejilla a su madre y se dirigió a la puerta.

-Tsu-kun!- dijo su madre mientras él se ponía sus zapatos.

-qué pasa?- dijo Tsuna sin despegar la vista de sus zapatos.

-cuando quieras, trae a tus amigos aquí- le dijo dulcemente.

-si!- dijo abriendo la puerta para salir corriendo –nos vemos!- grito mientras corría.

-Tsuna…-dijo Hana con una voz quebrada –estoy tan feliz hijo….- sollozaba en voz baja "tan feliz como preocupada" pensó.

-mañana partiré, espero que las cosas salgan bien-

Corrió hasta la escuela pero escucho gritos provenientes del lugar.

"qué raro será que Hibari se peleó con alguien" decía llegando al lugar pero no vio a Hibari por ningún lado.

De pronto escucho un murmullo y grito por doquier.

-qué pasa?-dijo Tsuna a uno de sus compañeros que pasaba corriendo por su lado.

-Yamamoto-san está en la terraza, parece que quiere lanzarse-le comento muy preocupado el joven.

-qué?- dijo asombrado comenzando a correr hacia el edificio "por qué Yamamoto…?" pensó Tsuna y de pronto le vino "claro! ayer le dije que la practica hace al maestro, seguro paso lo mismo que cuando abrí la boca en mi mundo, que idiota soy!" se regañó a sí mismo.

Llego lo más rápido que pudo a la terraza.

-Yamamoto!-gritó al llegar.

-Tsuna?-dijo Yamamoto al verlo allí.

-que estás haciendo aquí?-dijo Tsuna con un tono de enojo.

-lo intente Tsuna, lo intente pero me quede en el camino, no lo lograre-dijo Yamamoto bajando la mirada con tristeza, mostrándole a Tsuna su brazo vendado.

-Yamamoto esto es tonto-dijo Tsuna en regaño.

-lo sé, soy tonto-dijo Yamamoto con tono depresivo.

-no, no lo eres tu…-iba a hablar pero de pronto se quedó callado.

-Tsuna?-dijo por ese desconcertante silencio.

Tsuna levanto su mirada y la clavo en los ojos de Yamamoto, dejando salir su aura de jefe lucia muy molesto -Yamamoto, acaso no te entristece dejar a tu padre solo? He?!-dijo Tsuna enojado.

-mi padre? –dijo Yamamoto sorprendido por el repentino cambio de actitud así como la mención de su padre -Como sabes que…?-

-deja de actuar así, si crees que ya no puedes vivir para ser un baseballista entonces vive para convertirte en mi amigo-le dijo Tsuna decidido.

-convertirme en tu amigo?-dijo desconcertado.

-sí, que te parece?-dijo más calmado.

-no sé a qué te refieres-dijo Yamamoto con un tono más animado y una leve sonrisa, este chico parecía decir las cosas más extrañas - pero tienes razón mi padre se decepcionaría, y si quiero ser tu amigo-

Iba a avanzar hasta Tsuna pero de pronto Yamamoto tropezó justo apoyo su mano en la parte del barandal que estaba muy corroída de óxido, rompiéndose Yamamoto cae al vacío.

-Yamamoto!- grito Tsuna lanzándose al vacío sin pensarlo.

En fracción de segundos alcanzo a Yamamoto ante los grito de horror de los alumnos así como de un Hibari que veía sin inmutarse, Kyoko con una gran cara de preocupación parada ahogando un grito al lado de Ryohei que estaba impactado por lo que veía.

Tsuna en cuanto alcanzo a Yamamoto lo tomo del cuellos de la camina y como pudo rápidamente se sostuvo del borde de una de las ventanas.

Todos contuvieron el aliento en cuanto vieron que pararon la caída, Tsuna aunque con ese cuerpo requería un gran esfuerzo, subió por la ventana y ayudo a Yamamoto a subir.

Cuando lo lograron más de uno corrió hasta ese salón para encontrar a ambos allí sanos y salvo.

-no me des esos sustos, no soy fuerte, no puedo hacer mucho en estos momentos si te metes en estos problemas- le dijo Tsuna recuperando el aliento, se sobre exigía al mover su cuerpo de esa manera.

Yamamoto está sorprendido de que ese chico no era un perdedor como todos creyeron, eso lo tenía claro desde que lo vio en su salón enfrenta a su maestro, pero nunca creyó que sería capas de arriesgar la vida por alguien a quien apenas conocía, este chico no era cualquiera.

-gracias por ayudarme- le dijo Yamamoto - yo…-

-Tsunanoshi!- gritaron interrumpiendo los chicos que llegaron al salón.

-fue genial lo que hiciste!-

-como lo lograste!-

-no eres tan perdedor como pareces!-

-los milagros suceden!-

Fueron algunos de los comentarios de los recién llegados.

Justo en ese momento aparece Hibari en la puerta.

-están haciendo mucho escándalo, ustedes dos- dice Hibari a Yamamoto y Tsuna –síganme-

En medio de un murmullo que constantemente decía que Tsuna y Yamamoto estaban muertos...

En la oficina...

Kusakabe estaba ordenando unos archivos cuando la puerta se abrio.

-Kyoya-san- dijo Kusakabe, pero al ver quienes venían tras de su jefe se sorprendió - Sawada? Y tu eres…?-dice viendo a los recien llegados, ese chico que venia con Tsuna se le hacia conocido pero no recordaba su nombre.

-hola-dijo simplemente Tsuna tomando asiento en el sillón.

Yamamoto se quedó allí parado.

-sientate-dijo Hibari como orden.

-si- dijo Yamamoto, toda esta situación le parecía rara pero se esperaba que haya alguna sanción por lo que hizo.

Hibari tomo asiento en el sillón frente a los jóvenes.

-Hibari-san tengo algo que informar- dijo Tsuna rompiendo ese silencio tan incómodo para kusawabe y Yamamoto –me ausentare unos días-

-mmm…-respondió Hibari.

-y en cuanto a Yamamoto, asumo toda la responsabilidad- dijo Tsuna para sorpresa de Yamamoto y de Hibari aunque no lo noto.

-Tsuna no tienes que…-dijo Yamamoto.

-bien, todo es tu culpa-interrumpió Hibari.

-sí, obvio-dijo simplemente Tsuna.

-esperen!-dijo poniéndose de pie - Si va haber un castigo yo también lo recibiré-dijo Yamamoto determinado.

-quien dijo que iba a haber un castigo?-dijo Hibari con una mirada que decía "vuelve a sentarte y cállate".

-yo…-dijo Yamamoto sentándose de nuevo.

-herbívoro, a dónde vas?-le pregunto Hibari ignorando a Yamamoto.

-me voy a Italia, debo averiguar aquel asunto-le dijo Tsuna.

-crees encontrar allí tus respuestas?-dijo Hibari.

-no estoy seguro-dijo Tsuna "que raro, Hibari está siendo amable? O tiene otra intención? Si seguro es lo segundo" pensó.

-tienes los días que creas necesarios-dijo Hibari –para que luego puedas darme mi pelea-

"sabía que querías algo más" pensó Tsuna divertido.

-he?-dijo Yamamoto, nunca se creyó él más listo pero esta situación lo desorientaba, no entendía nada de esta conversación.

-gracias-dijo Tsuna simplemente.

-váyanse de mi vista-dijo Hibari.

-nos vemos Hibari-dijo Tsuna poniéndose de pie.

Salieron de la oficina, Tsuna se veía tranquilo y Yamamoto desconcertado.

-vuelve a tu clase- le dice Tsuna.

-y tú?-le pregunta Yamamoto.

-yo me tengo que ir-dijo Tsuna.

-ahora partes para Italia?-le pregunto Yamamoto.

-si-

-Tsuna, espero que no sea mala educación pero…-dijo Yamamoto con curiosidad -por qué vas a Italia? Que quieres saber?-

-todo a su tiempo Yamamoto, pero lo más importante, vas a ser mi amigo?-dijo Tsuna extendiendo su mano.

-sí, claro!-dijo Yamamoto tomando su mano con la que tenía libre, así estrechando sus manos sellaron esa amistad.

-es todo lo que quiero saber-le dijo con una sonrisa.

-Tsuna yo te agradezco que…-

-Tsuna-kun!-se escuchó un grito interrumpiéndolos, se dieron vuelta viendo a Kyoko mientras corría hacia ellos.

-Kyoko-chan?-dijo Tsuna al verla.

-estas bien?-dijo Kyoko cuando llego a donde ellos, se veía muy preocupada.

-sí y tú?-le dice sin prestarle nada de atención al incidente reciente.

-hablo en serio!- le grito Kyoko enojada de pronto pero luego se tapó la boca sorprendida por su propia reacción –lo siento no quise gritarte, solo me asuste cuando te vi caer, además estas recién salido del hospital - dice apenada.

"hospital?" pensó Yamamoto sorprendido.

-no te preocupes Kyoko-chan, estoy bien- dijo Tsuna con una cálida sonrisa -me ausentare unos días-

-por qué?-dijo preocupada de que volviera al hospital.

-tengo que ver a un pariente- le dice Tsuna, parece que eso la relajo - me puedes hacer el favor luego de darme tus notas de clase para que las copie, así no me pierdo lo que den-

-hi! Tsuna-kun, no te preocupes, yo me encargo-dijo con una sonrisa.

"Kyoko diciendo: yo me encargo…se parece a mí Kyoko" pensó nostálgico –bueno, cuídate, y Yamamoto espero que para cuando vuelva tu brazo este bien-

-hi! cuídate-dice Yamamoto despidiéndose.

-nos vemos!-grito Tsuna a ambos.

* * *

><p>En otro futuro…<p>

-que relajante es esto-decía una joven sentada en una terraza tomando té. Desde ese lugar había una hermosa vista de la ciudad.

-disculpa…-dijo su acompañante sentado del lado contrario con una taza y un trozo de pastel delante, que aún no había tocado.

-Kyoko dime-dice la joven, puesto que era la enésima vez que le decía que si tenía algo que decir la llame por su nombre.

-sí, Kyoko- dijo el joven viéndola a los ojos tímidamente – por qué estas todo el tiempo conmigo? –le pregunto ya que de la nada lo había sacado de esa gran mansión, lo había cargado en una motocicleta y lo había llevado a comer a un restaurant y luego terminaron en esa casa de té que según la joven era su favorita.

De pronto una melodía suena.

-disculpa- dice Kyoko tomando su teléfono de su cartera –moshi moshi- dice contestando –si- se escucha una voz del otro lado –sí, está conmigo- dice viendo al joven –sí, sí, sí, si –dice varias veces hasta que dice –diles que si llego y mi hermosa colección de tazas y teteras está rota va a correr sangre!- dijo lúgubremente para después cortar.

Dejo el teléfono hasta que vio que el joven castaño la miraba con una cara de sorpresa.

-qué me decías?- pregunto Kyoko con una dulce sonrisa y a Tsuna le cayó una gotita por la nuca al ver los súbitos cambios de personalidad de la joven.

-queria saber…-retoma su charla el joven -Qué está pasando en realidad? Me puedes explicar-

-de acuerdo, Tsuna-dice Kyoko bajando la taza de la que estaba justamente tomando un sorbo para por fin hablarle un poco de lo que pasaba - veraz recuerdas el chico del que te conté-

-sí, el amigo de todas esas personas y también tu esposo…-dice Tsuna recordado un poco la historia.

-sí, veraz esta mañana él ya no está con nosotros y por ello están todos preocupados-dice Kyoko simplemente.

-acaso, murió?- dice Tsuna un poco condolido.

-qué?! no- dice Kyoko un poco horrorizada por la conclusión a la que llego Tsuna –solo desapareció -

-y eso que tiene que ver con lo que está pasando?-pregunta aún más confundido que antes.

-emm…-duce Kyoko un poco pensativa "cuál sería la mejor manera de explicarlo?" pensó "bien…creo que ya sé" -has escuchado alguna vez de los mundos paralelos o de los viajes en el tiempo?-

-pues he visto muchas películas pero por qué?-dice por el extraño comentario.

-eso realmente existe-dice Kyoko.

-estas bromeando-dice Tsuna con una sonrisa incrédula.

-no, no lo estoy- dice Kyoko viendo seriamente -veraz tenemos un amigo con nosotros que son muy inteligentes, tanto es así que ellos lograron crear una máquina del tiempo-

-una máquina del tiempo?!-dice totalmente sorprendido.

-sí, pero esa máquina tiene algunas limitaciones- le comienza a explicar Kyoko –por ejemplo al usarla solo puede llevarte hasta 10 años en el futuro-

-o pero el hecho de que haga algo así es sorprendente-dice Tsuna.

-así es- le dice Kyoko con una sonrisa - otro limite que tiene es que te manda al futuro pero por 5 minutos-

-bueno igual no deja de ser sorprendente-

-jeje tienes razón-

-y que tiene que ver eso conmigo?-dice Tsuna, aunque era algo interesante aun no encontraba su respuesta, por qué estaba en ese extraño lugar, con esas raras personas rodeándolo todo el tiempo.

-pues…-dice Kyoko llegando por fin a el tema principal - la maquina se descompuso y por error parece que fue usada por mi esposo-

-entonces él está en el futuro?-pregunta Tsuna.

-no, veraz parece que al estar descompuesta esa máquina lo mando al pasado pero en vez de mandarlo tal como es el, lo cambio de cuerpo con su yo del pasado-le dice Kyoko intentando explicarle de la manera más sencilla posible.

-a ver si entendí –dice Tsuna pensativamente -quieres decir que tu esposo está aquí en esta época con su cuerpo tal cual es pero…su mente o algo así no está aquí sino en el pasado?-dice un tanto incrédulo de lo que él mismo decía.

-pues sería un buen resumen- dice Kyoko un tanto sorprendida de que lo entendiese a la primera -si así es-

-y donde tú esposo del pasado ahora?-pregunta Tsuna.

-él está frente a mí-dice Kyoko tomando de nuevo un sorbo de su taza de té de lo más tranquila.

-pero…- dice Tsuna y mira a su alrededor y no había nadie, ese balcón con vista a la ciudad estaba vacío, solo estaban ellos dos - si soy el único que está frente a ti-

-si-dice Kyoko bajando su taza.

-no lo veo-dijo Tsuna mientras vuelve a ver a su alrededor a ver si había alguien más.

-cariño~- le llama Kyoko melosamente con una sonrisa burlona - puedes deducir ciertas cosas pero otras no logras por más que lo intentes-

-he?-dice sin entenderle ni media palabra de esa frase.

-mi esposo que cambio de mente con su yo del pasado eres tú-le dice por fin.

Tsuna sintió como si el tiempo se detuviera por unos minutos, como si la Tierra no girara, como si el tiempo no pasara.

-HIII!- grito de nuevo y se desmayó.

-Tsu-kun eras muy exagerado de joven-dijo en un suspiro viéndolo tirado en el suelo, se levanta, toma su campera que se había sacado en cuanto entraron en ese lugar, la dobla bien y la pone bajo la cabeza de Tsuna como almohada –bueno…-dice poniéndose de pie y volviendo a sentarse - me tendré que comer tu pastel y luego nos vamos a casa –dice agarrando el trozo de Tsuna mientras él yacía en el suelo inconsciente…

Continuara…


	8. Grandes amigos o grandes enemigos?

KHR! No me pertenece, ni sus personajes…

* * *

><p><span>Grandes amigos o grandes enemigos?<span>

En un pasado no muy lejano…

Horas más tarde, en Italia…

Una hermosa mansión se alzaba majestuosa en medio de grandes jardines que estaba totalmente cercada por un gran muro equipado con lo último de la tecnología para evitar cualquier tipo de ataque.

En una espaciosa oficina, un hombre conocido por ser una persona temible para sus enemigos. Un hombre conocido por ser la persona más amada de su familia. Ese hombre se estaba volviendo loco con una pila de papeles alrededor de él, hasta que…

-Nono- dijo un hombre de traje entrando a la oficina sin permiso, cargando una pila de papeles - estos son nuevos documentos que…-

-por qué sigue aumentando el papeleo Coyote?- dijo en son de queja.

-es por la misión que se esta llevan a cabo en el norte de Corea- le explica el hombre con una leve sonrisa, habían sido amigos desde hace años pero aunque su apariencia sea distinta, había algo que no cambiaría en su jefe nunca, y es el odio que le había tomado al papeleo.

-Nono!-entro otro hombre gritando desesperadamente a la oficina del Noveno.

-qué pasa? –dice el Noveno sorprendido.

-Hay una persona en la puerta-dijo alarmado.

-que hay con eso?-dice Coyote sin entender el comportamiento - Háganla pasar y…-

-no lo entiendes Nono, Coyote-san! - dijo alarmado - es Talbot!-

-Talbot?-dijeron sorprendidos.

Afuera de la sede principal de Vongola…

-quién eres? Que quieres aquí?-pregunto uno de los tantos guardias presentes en la entrada sin ninguna intención de moverse.

-vengo a ver al gran Noveno-dijo Talbot en la puerta mientras cada vez más guardias llegaban al lugar.

-crees que te dejaremos...-decía el guardia que estaba frente al singular personaje.

-esperen!-interrumpió una voz que hizo que automáticamente todos los guardias voltearan.

-Noveno?-dijo el guardia que le estaba plantando cara a la persona que estaba en la puerta para no dejarla pasar.

-tiempo sin verte-dijo Talbot con una sonrisa.

-Talbot –pronuncio casi incrédulo el Noveno -hace años que no te veo, más específicamente desde la muerte de mi madre-

-sí, has envejecido-dice Talbot.

- es raro e inusual que aparezcas justo ahora-dice el Noveno sintiendo su hiper intuición al tope - qué es lo que pasa?-

-si quieres saber solo he venido de acompañante-dijo simplemente Talbot.

-acompañante?-dijo Coyote que estaba cerca del Noveno pero al igual que su jefe no entendía que pasaba.

-Noveno!-grito un guardia que se acercaba corriendo a toda velocidad a la puerta donde el Noveno, Coyote y Talbot junto con los demás guardias estaban.

-que sucede ahora?-dijo el Noveno preocupado de ver al joven guardia tan alarmado y a la vez temeroso?

-hay alguien en donde Xanxus-san está encerrado!-grito con desesperación.

-qué?-dijeron todos los presentes.

-vaya que rápido es-dice Talbot.

-Talbot qué pasa? Quién esa persona?-le dijo el Noveno.

-porque no lo ves tú mismo-le dijo Talbot con aires de misterio.

~~~0.0~~~030~~~0.0~~~

Mientras…

-aléjate de Xanxus-san o disparamos!-gritaron unos 30 guardias apuntando sus pistolas en una sola dirección, hacia un joven que miraba detenidamente a Xanxus sin prestarle atención a nada más.

"al estar tanto tiempo encerrado y consumiéndose con su ira es que fue creada su llama de la ira" pensó observándolo "ahora entiendo lo que hay de distinto en este mundo, Xanxus tardo en salir de aquí y por ello no elimino a los otros candidatos, por ello yo aún no he sido visitado por Reborn o tal vez en este mundo jamás seria visitado por Reborn…"

-no nos escuchaste! Aléjate de Xanxus!- dijo uno de los presentes.

-punto cero!-dijo el joven castaño mientras ponía sus manos en posición.

-qué haces?!- grito uno de los guardias.

-el hielo que encierra a Xanxus está desapareciendo!-grito otro incrédulo de lo que veía, se supone que el Noveno es el único que puede hacer eso.

De pronto una gran explosión, hubo en el lugar justo llega Nono.

-que está pasando?- dice Nono.

-ese muchacho toco a Xanxus-sama y de pronto exploto-dijo uno de los guardias.

-cómo que exploto?-decía Coyote exigiendo una explicación.

El humo se disipo y allí estaba el joven castaño parado, todos miraban con asombro el hecho de que parecía tener la llama de la última voluntad, pero la habitación se silenció y parecía que el tiempo se detenía pues delante del muchacho arrodillado en el piso estaba Xanxus.

-Xanxus…-pronuncio con horror Nono y luego reparo en el joven, lo miro detenidamente, se le parecía a alguien pero no recordaba a quien.

-quién eres?- pronuncio Xanxus mientras lentamente se ponía de pie.

-Xanxus, es un gusto conocerte-dijo el muchacho con una sonrisa.

Xanxus lo miro con desconfianza y al mismo tiempo examinándolo.

-por qué me liberaste?-le pregunto.

-vengo en paz-dijo levantando ambas manos como que venía desarmado, aunque sus guantes en sí sean sus armas - Xanxus, vine a decirte que te olvides de tu constante deseo de ser jefe de Vongola-

-qué?! Quien eres para…?-se estaba comenzando a enojar cuando Tsuna lo interrumpe.

-yo ser el próximo jefe de Vongola-le dice Tsuna con una sonrisa sabiendo que eso lo haría enojar.

-me estas tomando por idiota!-dijo saltando hasta él.

Tsuna no esquivo, Xanxus intento golpearlo de nuevo, Tsuna dio un salto hacia atrás y callo cerca de donde estaban los hombres de Vongola y Nono.

-quién eres?-dijo Nono sorprendido.

-tiempo sin verte-dijo el joven castaño poniéndose de pie y volteando para quedar frente a frente al jefe de Vongola – abuelito -le dice Tsuna.

Esas palabras resonaron en la mente del Noveno, no sabía si su intuición o sus ojos lo engañaban pero un solo nombre se le vino a la mente…

-Tsunanoshi…-pronuncio incrédulo.

-hi-dijo Tsuna con una dulce sonrisa, acercándose al Nono.

-que…?-iba a preguntar Nono, miles de preguntas se venían a su mente pero Tsuna lo interrumpió.

-préstame tu mano-dijo Tsuna indicando a cual mano se refería.

-mi mano?-dice Nono levantándola hacia Tsuna.

-si- de un movimiento rápido Tsuna le quito el anillo.

-Tsunanoshi! –Dice Nono alarmado -Ese anillo…-

-lo sé, pertenece al jefe de Vongola- dijo volteando –Xanxus, toma!-l e dice arrojándole el anillo.

-Tsunanshi, no lo hagas!-dijo Nono preocupado por Xanxus - él…-

-lo sé-dijo Tsuna con una sonrisa sabionda dirigida a Xanxus que atrapaba el anillo arrojado -pero él quiere probar, déjalo que aprenda de los errores-tras decir eso dio unos pasos para acercarse a Xanxus en caso de ser necesario.

-es un chico genial –dijo una voz detrás del Noveno -no crees Nono?-

-Talbot…-pronuncio el Noveno "qué pasa con Tsunanoshi? Qué hace aquí? Iemitzu sabrá de esto? Y qué eso lo que está planeando con esto? Acaso sabe de Vongola?" miles de preguntas se agolpaban nuevamente en la mente del Noveno

-por qué me lo das?-dice Xanxus mirando detenidamente el anillo en sus manos y levantando la mirada al joven castaño - Acaso estas demente?-

"no tanto como tu grupo" pensó divertido Tsuna -pruébate digno de ser el Decimo, ponte el anillo-le dijo.

Xanxus en su obstinación lo hizo, se puso el anillo pero en cuanto se lo puso una llama salió del anillo asiéndole daño.

-Xanxus!- grito Nono.

-ha!- grito Xanxus cayendo de rodillas mientras sostenía la mano del anillo por ese gran dolor.

Cuando finalmente Xanxus cae al piso, Tsuna se acerca y le toma la mano.

-lo ves, Xanxus no puedes ser el Decimo si el anillo no te acepta- dice mientras le quita el anillo – escucha te propongo algo, hazte cargo de formar tu grupo de elite y te daré la libertad de hacer lo que te dé la gana, que dices?-

Xanxus se pone de pie con cierta dificultad pero ya sin que ese dolor lo frene se pone frente a frente a Tsuna.

Tsuna lo mira a los ojos mostrándole que no bromea.

-y si sigues molestando ya veraz- le dice Tsuna con una sonrisa.

-jajajajajaja- rio frenéticamente Xanxus – un pedazo de basura como tu siendo el Decimo Vongola? Eso quiero verlo!-dice mientras camina para irse.

-solo espéralo, cuando quieras volveré a patearte el trasero-dice Tsuna que ahora ambos se daban la espalda.

-cómo te llamas?-dice Xanxus frenando un momento.

-Tsunanoshi, pero dime Tsuna-le dice y finalmente voltea para verlo de espaldas.

-nos vemos Tsuna-le dice yéndose.

"irónico, el Xanxus de mi mundo jamás me llama por mi nombre" pensó divertido y un poco sorprendido.

Xanxus se acerca donde los hombre de Vongola y Nono, pasa por al lado de su padre -nos vemos- le dice casi en susurro y sigue su camino.

-Xanxus…-pronuncia sorprendido Nono al verlo alejarse.

Tsuna se puso el anillo e hizo que su llama ardiera llamando la atención de todos los presentes que veían la intensidad de esas llamas.

"la llama de la última voluntad…es tan pura" pensó el Noveno.

Tsuna intensifico la llama en el anillo hasta que de pronto el símbolo de Vongola se formó en el piso.

Luego Tsuna se quitó el anillo y se dirigió a Nono

-abuelito, esto es tuyo- dice devolviéndole el anillo.

-si…-el Noveno tomando el anillo y colocándoselo de nuevo.

-Tsunanoshi no podrás aguantar mucho más-dice Talbot.

-tienes razón, no sé cómo sigo en pie-dice Tsuna con una leve sonrisa.

-apaga esa llama-le dice Talbot.

-pero…-iba a replicar Tsuna pero Talbot fue se puso firme.

-ahora-dijo Talbot.

-si tú lo dices-dice Tsuna en un suspiro -pero no quiero que me hagan nada raro mientras me encuentro inocente-

-inconsciente? –dijo desconcertado Nono, en cuanto Tsuna apago su llama dio un grito de dolor y callo inconsciente –Tsunanoshi!- grito preocupado.

-no está acostumbrado- le dice Talbot.

-a qué?-dice Nono.

-a su propia fuerza-

-Talbot que…?-iba a comenzar a preguntar pero Talbot se dio vuelta y comenzó a caminar.

-lo dejo a tu cuidado Nono-fue lo que dijo mientras desaparecía.

-Talbot…- dijo Nono.

-Noveno que quiere que hagamos?-dijo Coyote.

-reparen este lugar, lleven a Tsunanoshi a la mansión, llamen a un médico y llamen al jefe de CEDEF-ordeno Nono.

-como diga!-dijeron los presentes.

Mientras traían una camilla y ponían a Tsuna, Nono lo examinaba detenidamente.

"Tsunanoshi que es lo que está pasando por tu mente?" pensó Nono mientras entraba a la mansión.

* * *

><p>En otro futuro…<p>

Un castaño abría sus ojos pesadamente, viendo una joven sentada a su lado al parecer leyendo.

-ya despertaste-dijo la joven emocionada de por fin ver sus ojos abiertos.

-eres tu…-dijo el joven sentándose.

-soy Kyoko recuérdalo-dijo la joven haciendo levemente una carita enojada.

-sí…-dijo Tsuna recordando lo que había pasado antes de quedar inconsciente - es verdad lo que me dijiste? Soy tu esposo?-

-si-dijo Kyoko con una sonrisa.

-pero no puede ser entonces así será mi futuro?-dijo con sus ojos levemente ilusionado pero al mismo tiempo incrédulo.

-para tu carro- dice Kyoko poniendo la palma de su mano en su cara de señal de que pare de hablar - recién entiendes lo de que eres mi esposo las cosas te las iré explicando de a poco-

-de acuerdo, si eres mi esposa… -dijo Tsuna un poco dudoso, algo le rondaba la mente y no sabía cómo formular su pregunta -cuál es tu nombre de soltera?-

-me llamo Sasagawa Kyoko-dijo con una sonrisa un tanto burlona.

-Sasagawa? –dijo Tsuna totalmente incrédulo -Naa no puede ser que seas…-

-la Kyoko con la que ibas a tu escuela-dijo completando la frase.

-s…si…-dijo Tsuna dudoso.

-sí, así es!-dijo Kyoko riendo ligeramente.

-HIII! No puede ser!—grito Tsuna a punto de un ataque nuevamente.

-como que te desmayes te arrojo a un tanque de tiburones blancos-dijo Kyoko en cuanto vio que iba a caer nuevamente inconsciente.

-no es necesario-dijo Tsuna ahora asustado.

-bien, buen chico-dijo Kyoko poniendo una mano en su cabeza.

-eto…Kyoko pero…como…es que…tu…-decía Tsuna un tanto sonrojado.

-como me enamore de ti?-dice Kyoko sabiendo a donde iban sus dudas - Pues no te contare-

-he?-dice en queja.

-no, entiende…-le recalca Kyoko -hay información que tienes que procesar de a poco pero escucha, si prometes no desmayarte voy a contarte algunas cosas-

-lo intentare-dice dudando de él mismo.

Kyoko se levanta de la cama, va a un librero y saca un libro, lo trae consigo, se sienta nuevamente en la cama al lado de Tsuna y lo abre.

-bien, mira- dice mostrándole una foto –reconoces a alguien aquí?-le pregunta, Tsuna ve con detenimiento esa foto, no creía lo que veía en esa foto, era él, rodeado de varias personas, un niño en su hombro, otro en sus brazos, una joven castaña a su lado que con cara enojada miraba a peli-plateado, y luego reparo en otra joven a su lado.

-pues esta eres tú-dijo Tsuna señalando a la joven que estaba a su lado con una sonrisa aunque la pregunta que también se hacía es quien es la otra joven, nunca habla con chicas, y ver a Kyoko y a la otra joven muy cerca de él le llamo la atención.

-si- le dice Kyoko - a alguien más?-

-este es Hibari Kyoya?-dice incrédulo de ver al joven prefecto de su escuela en la foto aunque estaba alejado de todos.

-así es-

-este es Yamamoto Takeshi-dice Tsuna reparando en un joven que sonreía abiertamente - él está en mi clase-

-así es, a alguien más?-

-no solo a ellos…-dice Tsuna no reconociendo a nadie más -por qué estamos en esta foto?-

-todos estos son personas que te quieren y aprecian y aunque parezca que se quieren…-no sabía que descripción usar para su alocada familia -he…matar también son buenos amigo entre ellos, algo los une a todos-

-algo?-dice sin entender.

-sí, su amistad contigo los une-dice Kyoko cerrando el álbum para dirigirle una cálida sonrisa.

-la amistad conmigo? Pero…-dice bajando un poco su mirada tristemente -yo no tengo amigos…-

-si los tienes, en esta foto están algunos de los más cercanos pero tienes muchos-

-en serio?-dice Tsuna, no podía creer lo que oía.

-así es, quieres conocerlos?-le dijo Kyoko " debo darte información de a poco" pensó.

-si me gustaría-dijo Tsuna.

-pero recuerda que debes hacer lo posible por no desmayarte-le dice Kyoko en advertencia nuevamente - y recuerda no importa lo que veas ellos jamás te matarían, confía en mi-

-si-dijo mientras una gotita caía por su nuca ante el comentario "por qué dijo eso?" pensó.

-primero cámbiate no puedes ver a tus amigos en piyama- dice Kyoko yendo a un ropero, saca un traje normal negro y una camisa blanca –ponte esto, te espero en la puerta- dice saliendo de la habitación.

Kyoko salió de la habitación encontrándose con Reborn.

-como esta?-dijo el espartano maestro.

-bien, algo aturdido pero al fin se controló-dijo Kyoko - bueno solo un poco-se corrigio.

-bien-dijo Reborn con una sonrisa, de pronto la puerta se abre y un joven castaño sale.

-eto…ya estoy…-dice Tsuna con cierta pena.

-bien, vamos-dice Kyoko tomándole la mano, Tsuna muy sonrojado se dejó guiar por la joven, sin prestar atención al hombre del sombrero que estaba allí parado.

"genial tenemos otra vez al estúpido enamorado Dame-Tsuna" pensó Reborn al ver a su alumno tan tímido y nervioso "pero la diversión recién comienza" pensó mientras una sonrisa de lado se veía en su rostro siguiendo a la pareja.

Continuara...

* * *

><p>Ciaossu!<p>

Estamos de vuelta! Jaja

Qué planea Reborn? qué hará Xanxus?! qué pasara cuando Iemitzu se entere? Donde esta Perry?

Ok, esa pregunta no iba aquí jajaja

Un saludo a los fans de KHR!

Nya se despide, paz!


	9. Negociando con el peligro

KHR! No me pertenece, ni sus personajes…

* * *

><p><span>Negociando con el peligro<span>

Unos días más tarde…

En una habitación decorada al estilo antiguo, como si de un duque o alguien importante e imponente se tratara, un joven recostado allí abría sus ojos lentamente.

-dónde estoy?-dijo removiéndose con pereza.

- despertaste-dijo una voz, Tsuna giro levemente su mirada encontrándose con una persona conocida sentada en una silla al lado de la cama.

"Coyote-san?" pensó sorprendido de verlo, se quiso sentar cuando noto que no se podía mover con libertad –puedo preguntar por qué estoy así?- vio que tenía unas esposas en las manos.

-si quieres hablar- dijo Coyote poniéndose de pie - hablaras con el Noveno- dijo con aura amenazadora queriendo ponerlo nervioso al saber que hablaría con su jefe.

-y donde esta?-dijo Tsuna simplemente como si nada, actitud que sorprendió al guardián de la novena generación.

-iré a buscarlo-dijo Coyote dirigiéndose a la puerta no sin antes darle una mirada de advertencia a Tsuna para que no intentara nada.

"Coyote sigue siendo tan intimidante como cuando lo conocí" rio ligeramente recordando cuando lo conoció.

La puerta se abre nuevamente pero Tsuna está sorprendido pues no solo está allí el Noveno sino su padre.

-Tsunanoshi-dijo el Noveno cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

-abuelito –dijo Tsuna saliendo de su sorpresa de ver a su padre allí parado, no lo había visto desde la última reunión que tuvo con él que no termino nada bien -por qué…?-

-Tsuna! –le interrumpió su padre con su típica y desbordante alegría -Como estas? Como te va en la escuela?-dijo Iemitsu alegremente.

-deja esa fingida y estúpida sonrisa de lado-dijo Tsuna con una mirada gélida y dura - o no te dirigiré ni una palabra-

-Tsuna acaso estas en la edad de la rebeldía?-dijo Iemitsu burlonamente.

-a no me trates como un mocoso…-murmura enojado.

-Tsunanoshi- dijo el Noveno sentándose en el asiento donde antes estaba sentado Coyote vigilándolo -estábamos un poco preocupados por tu raro comportamiento y Iemitsu sugirió que…-

-que me mantuvieran atado para un interrogatorio?-dijo Tsuna mordazmente, sin dejar su mirada desafiante que era dirigida a Iemitsu.

-no es un interrogatorio Tsunanoshi-le dijo Nono sorprendido ante tales palabras.

-entonces suéltenme-dijo poniendo sus manos extendida para que lo liberaran.

-saldrías corriendo si lo hiciéramos?-dice Iemitsu –después de todo estas comportándote como un rebelde-

-me gustaría que te portes más como un padre para variar- dijo con cierta ira, " que me pasa? No tengo porque estar enojado con este padre mío, no es el de mi mundo pero tenerlo enfrente me recuerda…me recuerda…" –tu malnacido!- grito inconscientemente.

-Tsuna-dijo sorprendido el Noveno, ligeramente sus ojos se dirigieron hacia Iemitsu que aunque en su rostro no se reflejaba se notaba que estaba descolocado por la actitud de su hijo- que pasa contigo…?-

Tsuna abrió sus ojos sorprendido también, no quería reaccionar así, bajo su mirada lentamente.

-lo siento-dijo bajando la mirada -solo quítenme esto-dice señalando las esposas Tsuna "no puedo desquitarme con este padre que tengo delante, él no ha hecho nada malo o por lo menos nada todavía…" pensó.

-no te vamos a…-decía Iemitsu.

-Iemitsu suéltalo-le interrumpió el Noveno.

-Nono pero…-iba a replicar pero la voz autoritaria del Noveno lo calmo.

-hazlo-le dijo cortante.

-bien-dijo Iemitsu dejando salir un suspiro.

-gracias-dijo Tsuna casi inaudible mientras su padre tomaba la llave de las esposas de su bolcillo para liberarlo.

-ahora habla-dijo su padre parándose al lado de Noveno.

-no es necesario que sepan nada-dijo Tsuna más tranquilo.

-qué?-dijeron ambos.

-ustedes deben saber algo solo si es perjudicial para Vongola pero no lo es así que no es necesario que lo sepan-dice Tsuna suspicazmente mirando a ambos con tranquilidad.

-Tsuna debes decirnos-dijo el Noveno.

-por qué?-dice Tsuna asiéndose el desentendido.

-te metiste sin ser detectado en la mansión Vongola, liberaste a Xanxus y tomaste el anillo del jefe, acaso crees que no hay razón para hacer esto?-dijo Iemitsu con un tono irónico.

-en primera, deberían mejorar su seguridad, en segundo créanme hice lo mejor para la Familia actual, Xanxus seria consumido por su ira y abría un golpe de estado si esto seguía-

-como lo sabes?-le replico su padre.

-solo lo sé-dijo Tsuna cortante, en su mundo después de muchos problemas logro finalmente tener un lazo con su padre pero con el que tenía no sabía si era igual o peor al suyo.

-dame respuestas Tsuna-dijo con un ligero toque de enojo.

-quieres negociar?- dijo Tsuna sentándose derecho pero relajado, poniéndose en guardia ante cualquier argumento que quisieran usar, tal y como lo hacía cuando habla en una reunión con los jefes de otras Familias -negociemos-

-negociar?-dijo Iemitsu tomándolo como una burla - te faltan años para hablar así-

-no me sacaras la información así como así-dijo Tsuna cruzándose de brazos.

-estas tratando con…-

-lo sé, lo sé- dijo Tsuna cortándole la explicación -el asesor externo, que está al mismo nivel que el jefe de Vongola-

Ambos hombres se sorprendieron, pues el Noveno luego del incidente le pregunto a el padre de Tsuna quien le conto al muchacho sobre Vongola, y Iemitsu aseguraba que Tsuna no había tenido ninguna relación ni con Vongola ni con CEDEF, le resultaba imposible creer que Tsuna supiera algo pero acaban de confirmar su duda de si sabía lo que estaba haciendo, la pregunta ahora era…

-como sabes que sobre…?-iba a preguntar su padre pero Tsuna le interrumpió.

- cuantos días estuve esta vez inconsciente?-dijo de viendo a Nono.

-unos 3 días- contesto el Noveno.

"debo tener cuidado" pensó Tsuna.

-abuelo quiero hablar contigo-dijo Tsuna mirándolo con seriedad - pero no quiero que él esté presente-dice mirando a su padre.

-por qué?-le dijo Iemitsu de mala manera, aunque sabía que no era el mejor padre del mundo le dolía sentirse rechazado por su hijo y le molestaba de sobremanera no saber qué es lo que pasaba con él, que era lo que a su hijo le pasaba por la mente en ese momento.

-de acuerdo –dijo Nono.

-Noveno…-dijo Iemitsu en queja.

-retírate Iemitsu-le dice Nono - te llamare si algo sucede, pensé que estando aquí tu Tsunanoshi se sentiría cómodo pero fue lo contrario-

-bien-dice Iemitsu dándole una mirada desafiante a Tsuna antes de salir.

"que miras!" pensó molesto Tsuna y de pronto se detuvo sorprendido "maldita adolescencia, no tengo el 100% del control de mis emociones" pensó enojado consigo mismo.

-y bien Tsunanoshi? –dice Nono sacándolo de sus pensamientos -cuéntame-

-bueno…-dice Tsuna tomando aire para comenzar a hablar lo más tranquilo y razonable posible -yo confió en ti puedo pedirte que esto quede entre tú y yo-

-sí, te lo prometo-dice Nono con una sonrisa dándole confianza.

-pues veras- dice comenzando su explicación -yo no soy el Tsunanoshi de este mundo-

-como que no lo eres?-dice incrédulo.

-es una larga historia…-dice Tsuna en un suspiro - pero veras intentare explicarlo de manera que suene lo menos loco posible, conoces la bazuka de los 10 años?-

-sí, la familia Bobino la posee-afirma Nono - pero como sabes de la existencia de…-

-porque esa Bazuka es la responsable-dice con tono de queja.

-responsable de qué?-dice Nono.

-bueno esa Bazuka existe en mi mundo, al parecer se descompuso y termine en este mundo mientras que el Tsuna de este mundo debe estar en mi lugar-

-estas diciendo que en lugar de cambiar de tiempo cambiaron de mundos?-

-en realidad yo estoy aquí, 10 años en el pasado pero de otro mundo, no sé si me explico bien- dijo Tsuna "aunque al ver he llegado a esa conclusión ni yo estoy seguro de que sea así, debo encontrar a Verde o a alguno que pueda ayudarme a saber si estoy en lo correcto" pensó.

-10 años en el pasado de otro mundo-dice Noveno interrumpiendo sus pensamientos - me estás diciendo que tu…-

-tengo en realidad 25 años aunque parezca lo contrario-dice con una sonrisa riéndose de él mismo.

-es muy descabellada esa historia Tsunanoshi pero es una explicación posible teniendo en cuenta que sabes todo, pero si sabes todo…-dice Nono razonando sobre el hecho de que el joven sepa de Vongola -quiere decir que eres…-

-hi! –dice Tsuna, sabía que su abuelito no ostentaba el título de Noveno por nada, sabía que había llegado a la conclusión correcta y se la confirmaría -soy el jefe de Vongola, Vongola Decimo- Tsuna ríe levemente.

-qué pasa?-dice Nono al verlo reírse.

-nada, solo recordé el nuevo título que se me dio cuando tome el control-

-y cual fue?-dice con curiosidad.

-soy el Neo Vongola Primo, jefe de Vongola la más grande familia de Vigilancia y Seguridad mundial-

-Vigilancia y Seguridad?-

-así es, la Familia Vongola ya no es una mafia-

-eso es increíble, hasta imposible diría yo…-

-no es imposible si piensas en los dementes guardianes que me respaldan-decía orgulloso de su familia.

-me gustaría conocerlos-dijo Nono con una sonrisa.

- si me das permiso de reunirlos y presentártelos, te aseguro que son los mejores, no importa de qué mundo sean- dijo con una sonrisa.

-donde están esas 6 personas?-dijo Nono.

-6…-pronuncio Tsuna procesando lo que dijo Nono -cierto! Los guardianes son 6…-dijo recordando.

-sí, cuantos creías que eran?- dijo Nono.

-creer? Abuelito yo tengo 7 guardianes-dijo Tsuna riendo ligeramente.

-7? Acaso se encontró otro tipo de llama?-dice sorprendido.

"si supieras que también existen las llamas de la Tierra de la Familia Kosato" pensó –la verdad es que después de encontrar a mis guardianes te lo diré-

-de acuerdo Tsunanoshi, te doy mi permiso como Noveno Vongola, aunque debo decir que me da gusto saber que Vongola estará en buenas manos-

-gracias abuelito!-dijo feliz – ahora necesito pedirte algo de lo que seguro me arrepentiré-dijo con voz nerviosa.

-qué cosa?-dice Tsuna.

-al tener este cuerpo de 10 años menos del que debería, no parece tener las fuerzas para controlar mi poder, por ello…-dijo Tsuna y no quería decir- yo…-

-Tsunanoshi?-dice no sabiendo porque no terminaba de hablar.

-yo necesito un tutor- escupió muy nervioso "no puedo creer que tenga que pasar por lo mismo, ojala que el otro Tsuna también sufra" pensó.

-sí, claro te puedo conseguir a algún entrenador personal o a un…-decía Nono pero Tsuna le interrumpió.

-la verdad es que ya tengo a alguien en mente-dice Tsuna.

-a quién? Dime y le diré que te entrene-le dice Nono.

-a mi tutor personal, al más espartano y feroz maestro del mundo, al Hitman Reborn-dice Tsuna sonriendo ligeramente ante sus recuerdos.

-Reborn? quieres que lo llame a él…-dice Nono desconcertado por el tutor que eligió.

-la verdad no…-dijo Tsuna en susurro.

-qué?-dijo Nono que no lo escucho bien.

-sí, lo espero en Japón en una semana, puede quedarse en mi casa si quiere-dice levantándose de la cama.

-de acuerdo Tsunanoshi, así será-dice el Noveno - pero recuerda Tsunanoshi debes darme un…-

-lo sé, un informe donde explique todo lo que voy a hacer-dijo Tsuna en un suspiro recordando los dichosos momentos de leer pesados informes y hacer papeleo.

-veo que sabes mucho de la administración-dijo Nono.

-claro, asumí totalmente mi rol de jefe a los dieciocho años-dijo Tsuna.

-bastante joven eras-decía Nono sorprendido - yo lo asumí a los veintiuno-le cuenta.

-sí, pero era necesario que lo hiciera, de lo contrario no podía proteger a mis amigos-explico Tsuna con tristeza.

-Tsunanoshi…-dijo Nono al notar su estado de ánimo.

-me retiro-dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-espera!- dijo el Noveno.

-qué pasa?-dice volteando a verlo.

-quédate aquí un día, te necesito dar algo-le dice Nono.

-claro -dijo Tsuna que no sabía lo que el Noveno quería hacer pero no le dio importancia y le pidió lo siguiente – puedo salir de aquí e ir a los barrios bajos?-

-Tsunanoshi es peligroso-le dijo con preocupación.

-lo sé- le dice "pero si recuerdo donde se supone que esta él en esta época, lo encontrare" piensa –tendré cuidado abuelito-

-ve tranquilo entonces-le dice Nono.

-gracias-dice Tsuna abriendo la puerta.

Salió y vio a su padre allí parado.

-dónde vas?-le dijo Iemitsu.

-si quieres mandar espías por que no mandas a Bacil?-le dijo con un tono burlón.

-como es qué…?-decía Iemitsu pero Tsuna lo interrumpió.

-nos vemos padre- dice Tsuna –por cierto, deberías llamar a mamá de vez en cuando-

-Tsuna…- decía al verlo irse.

-se me olvidaba! –grito del otro lado del pasillo antes de irse –desas el arreglo matrimonial que tienes para mí!- dijo desapareciendo

-no me dejaras sin respuestas Tsuna- dijo Iemitsu con cierto misterio en su voz.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~0.0~~~~~~~:)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~0.0~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

En otro futuro mundo…

Una pelea que determina el destino de la familia se llevaba a cabo en un comedor…

-te digo que para la fiesta de la semana próxima no serán invitados los Varia por lo que hicieron la última vez!-le grito un peliplateado a su compañero guardián mientras le daba un golpe a la mesa con su puño.

Del lado contrario su compañero lo encaro golpeando la pobre mesa de igual forma -y yo te digo extremadamente que sino los invitas destruirán la casa!-dijo el guardián del sol gritando aún más fuerte

-ma…ma… cálmense- decía el guardián de la lluvia queriendo que dejen de pelear - hablando de eso pediré a mi padre que prepare el sushi-

-y dale con tu maldito sushi! – le grita Gokudera ahora a Yamamoto -No sabes elegir otra cosa para el menú ¡!-

-kufufu que molestos son-dijo un hombre de cabello en picos sentado en la mese bebiendo una taza de café - con razón es Tsunanoshi el que ordena todo, no pueden ponerse de acuerdo en una simple fiesta-

-a mí me gustaría encargarme de los postres junto a las chicas, sino les molesta- dijo la guardiana de la niebla que estaba sentada al lado de su esposo, aunque ya había dejado a un lado su timidez seguía costándole ser firme en ciertas cosas.

-claro que no les molesta! Desu~- dijo una joven castaña de cabello corto.

-Haru! no te metas! –dijo Gokudera -Ni siquiera sé qué haces aquí?!-

-en primera, estamos desayunando por si te olvidaste Hayato!-le dijo queriendo dejarle claro que el comentario de recién fue estúpido.

-claro que se le olvido lo que hace kufufu- dice Mukuro con perversión –su cerebro de mosquito no da para pensar en dos cosas a la vez-

-que dijiste!-decía Gokudera con intención de sacar su dinamita.

-es tan obvio lo desorientados que están sin el herbívoro-dijo el joven que estaba apartado lo más posible de los demás, tomando un sorbo de su té.

-no es cierto!- dijeron Mukuro y Gokudera, de pronto se miraron fijamente, salía chispas de sus ojos, ambos comenzaron a sacar sus armas, eran claras las intenciones de ambos.

-ma…ma…guarden las armas chicos- dijo Yamamoto queriendo calmar las aguas.

-si! Una pelea extrema para decidir quien toma el control de la organización de la fiesta!- grito Ryohei poniéndose en posición.

-no, chicos por favor no lo hagan-decía Yamamoto - ayúdame Hibari-dijo volteando donde el guardián de la nube.

-no entrare en algo tan estúpido- dijo levantándose de la mesa con clara intención de irse.

-kufufufu eso es porque sabes que perderás Ave-kun- dijo en burla Mukuro.

-te tragaras tus palabras- dijo Hibari sacando sus tonfas.

De pronto se abren las puertas del comedor, una joven muy sonriente ingresa al lugar.

-chicos-dijo la joven saludando a la familia.

-Kyoko!-dijo más de uno sorprendido de verla pues desde el incidente no se alejaba ni un minuto de Tsuna.

-él vino a conocerlos- dijo Kyoko volteando hacia la puerta para dejar ver al joven castaño - no quiero que se alteren ni que empiecen a gritar ni nada parecido porque sino Reborn los castigara-les advirtió –entra-

Tsuna entro al lugar sintiendo todas las miradas pegadas a su persona, porque lo veían de esa forma? Era la pregunta que rondaba su mente.

-hola-dijo Tsuna sin saber que más decir.

Todos examinaban al joven con la mirada, buscaban saber si estaba bien, se la pasaron muy preocupados por él, aunque claro que al mismo tiempo preocupados por su jefe que no estaba con ellos. Eso hizo a todos volver su preocupación, como estaría su jefe en ese otro mundo, lo estarían cuidando bien?

-Tsuna! –fue Yamamoto el primero en levantarse he ir hasta el joven -Que bueno que estés despierto-le dijo con una sonrisa despreocupada para tranquilizarlo, sabía que estar en un lugar desconocido podía asustarlo.

-gracias…-dijo el joven intentando recordar quien era el hombre frente a él -he…-

-Yamamoto Takeshi-se presenta.

"él es Yamamoto de mi clase?" pensó viéndolo un momento detenidamente.

-Juundaime que bueno que este más tranquilo- dijo acercándose a su jefe haciendo una reverencia en respeto -soy Gokudera Hayato-

-es un gusto Gokudera-kun-dijo Tsuna.

-yo soy Ryohei Sasagawa!- dijo extremadamente el guardián del sol.

-kufufu Tsunanoshi que bueno verte de lo contrario te hubiéramos metido en algún centro psiquiátrico-dijo Mukuro a lo que Tsuna dio una paso hacia atrás, ese hombre le daba un poco de miedo.

-Mukuro! – le dijo Ryohei -No empieces-

-Boss- dice una chica que se le acerca con una sonrisa cálida – se siente bien?-

-te refieres a mí?-le dijo Tsuna que no entendía porque esa mujer le llamaba jefe.

-sí, mi nombre es Chrome-le dice haciendo una breve reverencia al presentarse.

-Tsuna-san-dijo la joven de pelo corto acercándose a él - no me conoces no?-

-no-dijo Tsuna mirándola un momento.

-soy Haru Miura, somos buenos amigos-

-qué bueno-dijo levemente feliz al oír eso, saber que tenía amigos le hacía sentir un cálido sentimiento en su pecho.

-esto es estúpido me voy-dijo el guardián dirigiéndose a la ventana con claras intenciones de salir por ahí - tengo mejores cosas que hacer-

-Hibari vuelve aquí!-le grito Gokudera mientras se encaminaba hacia el guardián para que no se fuera.

"Hibari?" pensó Tsuna al verlo, no podía creer que el demente prefecto de su escuela estuviera allí.

-esperen- dijo Reborn ingresando por la puerta principal del comedor - no empiecen a irse solo porque Tsuna parece estar bien-

-no me apetece quedarme-dijo Hibari viendo al hombre del sombrero.

-Hibari deja de hacerte el rebelde- le dijo Reborn -el hecho de que Tsuna no sea el Tsuna que conocen no los deja libres de culpa en caso de que metan la pata-

Todos se quedaron en donde estaban meditando en lo que Reborn dijo, pues no solo era una sugerencia, sino una advertencia.

-puedo hacer una pregunta?- dice el Tsuna interrumpiendo –por qué le hacen caso a esta persona?-dijo viendo a Reborn.

-porque respetamos la autoridad de Reborn-san-dijo Gokudera.

-no entiendo eso…-dijo Tsuna –además por qué están todos aquí? acaso no deberían estar cada uno con su familia como las familias normales?-

-esta es nuestra Familia-dijo Yamamoto.

-qué? acaso tengo parientes que no conozco?-dijo Tsuna que no entendía nada.

- no, ningún pariente consanguíneo tuyo está presente- dice Ryohei.

-esperen me están diciendo que todos somos una familia?-pregunto Tsuna y todos asintieron - O sea que vivimos todos aquí?-pregunto incrédulo.

-sí, Tsuna-san somos familia-dice Haru - nos mantenemos unidos ante las adversidades-

-esto es muy…-dice Tsuna buscando la palabra correcta -loco, demente, por qué quieren vivir todos juntos? Acaso se llevan bien?-dijo y más de uno se rio ante esa pregunta.

-no- dijo de inmediato Hibari.

-kufufu ya perdí la cuenta las veces que hemos destruido este lugar en una pelea- dijo Mukuro -así como nuestra anterior casa-

-tu siempre eres el que nos mantiene juntos Tsuna-dice Yamamoto.

-yo?-dice recordando lo que le había dicho Kyoko.

-digo el tú que no está aquí, quiero decir el otro tu-intento decir Yamamoto.

-como sea- dice Reborn interrumpiendo -estuve revisando la agenda de Tsuna, al parecer cada uno tiene su misión-

-misión? –dice Tsuna -Que es eso?-

-escúchame mocoso hay cosas que aún no te serán contadas así que deja de preguntar, si quieres saber que es una misión te vas con ellos y la averiguas-

-un momento!-dice Mukuro tomando la palabra –no me llevare a una misión superior de clase A a un Tsunanoshi que no sabe siquiera en que parte de la existencia está parado!-

-no me llevare a ese estorbo de herbívoro conmigo-dice Hibari.

-share share-dice un joven con mucho estilo entrando al comedor - por que gritan tanto?-

-vaca idiota! –le dice Gokudera al joven -Dónde estabas?-

-te has olvidado, yo aún tengo que estudiar, no como ustedes-dice despectivamente.

-te morderé hasta la muerte-dice Hibari ante la impertinencia del guardián del rayo.

-no…no quiero pelear-dice Lambo nervioso. Si bien se han enfrentado antes por motivos personales, cuando Lambo no tiene motivos para pelear siente un gran temor por Hibari.

-Hibari-san no tienes que ser tan malo-dice otro joven entrando a la habitación.

-Fuuta, llegaste temprano-dice Ryohei.

-sí, un profesor enfermo así que salí temprano, como sigue Tsuna-nii?-dice el joven viendo a Tsuna.

"Tsuna-nii?" pensó asombrado Tsuna.

-se han complicado las cosas-comenta Chrome.

-ya veo…-dice Fuuta y se acerca a Tsuna –Tsuna-nii, me llamo Fuuta, soy algo así como un hermano menor para ti-

-tengo un hermano menor?-decía incrédulo.

-sí, y un hermano mayor-dijo Fuuta desconcertado aún más a Tsuna.

-qué?-decía Tsuna, ahora si estaba desconcertado.

-esta charla ya fue demasiado larga- dijo Reborn -quiero a todos ya yéndose a sus respectivas misiones y Yamamoto, tú te llevaras a Tsuna hoy-

-qué?-dijo Yamamoto pensando que oyó mal - pero hoy yo…-

-tienes que ir al distrito más peligro de los barrios bajos, lo sé-le dice Reborn.

-si-dice Yamamoto - pero entonces por que…-

-porque Tsuna necesita niñera-dijo Reborn.

-hey!-dice Tsuna ofendido.

-dije que guardes silencio mocoso-dijo Reborn sacando su arma.

-hi!-dijo de inmediato temblando de miedo.

-Reborn-sensei- dice Kyoko - si quiere yo…-

-Kyoko, te recuerdo que tú y Gokudera se harán cargo de las reuniones diplomáticas, ya has hecho suficiente por él, no puedes cuidar de Tsuna-

-pero…-dijo en queja Kyoko.

-sin peros cámbiate que debes reunirte con el capo de la Familia Tomazo, y por cierto lleva tus armas-le dice Reborn.

"armas?!" pensó Tsuna asombrado de que el hombre le dijera eso a la joven pelinaranja y más asombrado de que Kyoko no lo negara.

-hi-dice desilusionada de no poder cuidar de Tsuna –Tsuna antes de irme, toma-dice dándole un teléfono celular.

-para mí?-dice Tsuna tomándolo.

-mira- dice mostrándole la pantalla - este es un numero de emergencia, si te lastimas llama aquí, este es mi número, y este es el número de Reborn-dice mostrándole algunos contacto –y si necesitas a la policía pide ayuda a Yamamoto-

-de acuerdo- dice Tsuna "por qué tantos cuidados? Acaso será peligroso?" pensó.

* * *

><p>Ciaossu!<p>

Al fin aparece nuestro tutor preferido!

Qué planea Iemitsu? Qué hará el Reborn del pasado? qué pasara con el Tsuna que está en el futuro cuando entienda a lo que se enfrenta?

Más respuestas en el próximo cap.

Nya se despide, paz!


	10. Un aliado y una desaparición

KHR! No me pertenece, ni sus personajes…

* * *

><p><span>Un aliado y una desaparición<span>

En uno de los barrios bajo de Italia…

Tsuna caminaba por una calle oscura, había personas en esa calle pero lo miraban mal.

"pobre gente, no conocen otra vida y terminaron corrompiéndose hasta lo más recóndito de su alma" pensó Tsuna al verlos.

El siguió caminando como si nada hasta que escucho lo que parecía una pelea, eso era normal allí, no le dio demasiada importancia hasta que comenzó a escuchar explosiones.

"eso será…?" pensó yendo rápidamente al lugar donde se escuchaba ese escándalo.

Llego a un callejón donde vio a un peliplateado de ojos verdes con dinamita en sus manos y un montón de personas desmayadas en el piso.

-idiotas! No pueden conmigo- grito el peliplateado apagando y guardando la dinamita que tenía en la mano. Camino saliendo del callejón.

Tsuna se escondió para no ser visto, luego de que lo vio salir, lo siguió al a un bar, donde se sentó en la mesa con un aura amenazante.

-eres muy temperamental-dijo una voz a las espaldas del peliplateado.

-repite eso bastardo!-volteo Gokudera encontrándose con un joven japonés de cabello castaño.

-hola- le dijo Tsuna simplemente con una sonrisa acercándose a la mesa.

-quién eres?-le dijo el joven de cabello plateado haciéndole mala cara.

-solo alguien que pasaba por aquí-dice el joven pasando para sentarse en la misma mesa que el joven.

-acaso quieres pelea?-le dice Gokudera parándose y dándole un golpe a la mesa en la que Tsuna.

-no, no puedo pelear- dice Tsuna –pero quieres tomar algo conmigo-le dice invitándolo a que se siente.

-yo no bebo-dijo Gokudera con mala cara.

-yo tampoco, solo voy a pedir un café-dijo Tsuna asiéndole una seña a la camarera.

"café?" pensó mirándolo como un bicho raro. Gokudera se sentó de nuevo Tsuna, lo miraba detenidamente examinándolo.

-dos cafés por favor-dice Tsuna a la camarera que se había acercado.

-enseguida-dice la joven.

-yo no pedí café-dice Gokudera como asumiendo que era para él, el otro café.

-lo sé, es por si quieres después sino me lo tomo yo-dice Tsuna mirando a su alrededor.

"que le pasa a este sujeto?" piensa extrañado Gokudera.

-aquí tiene-dice la camarera dejando los dos cafés en la mesa.

-muchas gracias, no traje dinero pero déjeme que le haga algún papel para que puedan cobrarse a Vongola-dice Tsuna como si nada.

-Vongola?-dijo asustada la camarera, así como los que llegaron a oír eso -qué es usted de Vongola?-dijo mientras temblaba ligeramente.

-no puedo andar divulgando información señorita, pero si le firmo algo a mi nombre Vongola se lo pagara-dice Tsuna.

-no se preocupe –dice rápidamente con mucho respeto la joven - enviaremos directamente la cuenta señor-

-gracias me harían un gran favor-dice Tsuna con una sonrisa. Gokudera parecía tener la esperanza renovada al tener frente a él a un Vongola, por ello en cuanto la camarera se alejó pregunto:

-quién eres?-dice Gokudera "si es de Vongola puede que lo convenza de que me deje unir a ellos" pensó emocionado.

-me llamo Tsunanoshi Sawada, soy de Japón, y tú?-le dijo Tsuna.

-soy Gokudera Hayato, soy Italiano, italiano de sangre pura-le dice orgulloso.

-Italiano? No lo pareces-le dice Tsuna dándole un sorbo a su café.

-sí, lo soy-le dice Gokudera aunque un poco nervioso.

-ho! en serio?-le dice Tsuna bajando su taza para mirarlo.

-sí, crees que Vongola me acepte ser parte de su personal?-le pregunta Gokudera.

-no lo sé, a el Noveno no le gusta la gente que miente-le dice Tsuna serio.

-no miento-dijo Gokudera en defensa.

-sí, lo haces, porque eres mitad italiano mitad japonés-le dice Tsuna, Gokudera se impresiono ante lo que le dijo.

-pero como…?-dijo sorprendido.

-eso no importa, la cuestión es que me mentiste-le dice Tsuna y toma otro sorbo de su taza.

-yo…-balbuceo Gokudera, no sabía que decir ante tal acusación, era verdad, ahora sí que no sería un Vongola.

-no me importa-dice Tsuna bajando nuevamente su taza, manteniendo los ojos cerrados.

-qué?-dice sorprendido Gokudera.

-si no te enorgulleces de lo que eres, no es mi problema es el tuyo-le dice Tsuna ahora mirándolo a los ojos.

-como enorgullecerme de algo que me trae problemas-le dice Gokudera desviando la vista.

-por qué problemas?-le pregunta Tsuna.

-no soy totalmente italiano, ninguna familia me aceptaría y con mi familia no quiero estar-le dice con una voz que denotaba tristeza.

-sabes, si prometes que de ahora en más me serás sincero te dejare que seamos amigos-le dice Tsuna.

-amigos?-dice desconcertado ante tales palabras "ahora sí, este chico tiene algo mal" pensó.

-si! Por cierto vas a querer el otro café o no?-le dijo de la nada sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-no-

-entonces también me lo tomare-dijo Tsuna tomando la otra taza como feliz?

-eres extraño-le dice Gokudera sonriendo ligeramente.

-lo sé-le dice Tsuna tomando el café.

De pronto la puerta del lugar se abre de golpe -Gokudera Hayato!-

-ha! Son ustedes-dice Gokudera como si no fueran nada.

-como te atreviste a golpear a nuestros amigos, ya veraz!-dijo el hombre más grande del grupo.

-caballeros, resolvamos esto de la manera adecuada-dice Tsuna parándose en medio.

-no te metas mocoso! Tu japonés!-le dice el joven queriendo darle un puñetazo.

-que tiene de malo ser japonés?-le dice Tsuna deteniendo el golpe con sus guantes "genial! De nuevo por culpa de Hayato me metí en otra pelea y ahora estaré inconsciente quien sabe cuántos días" pensó con cansancio.

-tu! Que te pasa?! Suéltame!-le grito el hombre que intento retirar la mano pero Tsuna se la sostenía con fuerza.

-son los racistas como ustedes los que menos me agradan!-le dice Tsuna que toma de la mano al hombre y de un movimiento lo arroja afuera del lugar.

Los otros hombres con cierto miedo salieron del lugar, tomaron a su amigo y huyeron.

-eres genial!-dijo Gokudera al ver como se deciso de ese joven tan fácilmente.

-Gokudera, voy a apagar mi llama, esta que ves en mi cabeza-le dice apuntándola.

-y?-dice desconcertado, no entendía que tenía que la apague.

-conoces donde está la sede principal de Vongola?-le pregunta Tsuna.

-si-dice Gokudera.

-en cuanto apague esta llama llévame allí-le dice Tsuna.

-he? Por qué habría de…-no alcanzo a decir nada que Tsuna apago su llama perdiendo así el conocimiento –hey! Que te pasa? Hey!- dijo intentando despertarlo pero fue en vano, lo levanto, lo puso en su espalda y se comenzó a dirigir hasta Vongola– eres raro, pero genial…-susurro mientras caminaba.

Días más tarde…

Tsuna despertaba de nuevo, vio la habitación donde había estado la primera vez, se sentó en la cama y en ese momento la puerta se abrió.

-Tsunanoshi despertaste-dijo Nono.

-dónde estoy?-le pregunto Tsuna.

-en la mansión Vongola, este joven te trajo-le dijo Nono señalando detrás de él y vio en un sillón de la habitación a Gokudera dormido.

-ya veo…-dijo Tsuna con una sonrisa. De pronto Gokudera abre los ojos y se pone de pie al ver al joven castaño despierto.

-Juundaime!-grita acercándose a Tsuna.

-Juundaime?-dice Tsuna extrañado de que use el título que siempre usaba con él.

-sí, le dije que eras el próximo candidato a jefe y desde entonces te llama así-dice Nono.

-Juundaime está bien? Discúlpeme por tratarlo tan irrespetuosamente-dice inclinando su cabeza en respeto varias veces.

-Gokudera no te disculpes, no hace falta-dice Tsuna viendo su exagerada reacción.

-Tsunanoshi, quieres por favor venir conmigo si ya estás bien-le dice Nono.

-claro- dice Tsuna levantándose –por cierto, cuantos días…?-

-dos días -dice Nono sabiendo lo que iba a preguntar.

-ya veo...- dice Tsuna –puede venir Gokudera?-

-claro, si eso quieres-

Caminaron por un pasillo, Gokudera miraba alrededor muy emocionado, como si fuera un fan de Vongola o algo así.

Tsuna por su parte caminaba desconcertado, que era lo que su abuelo iba a hacer, no sabía porque su intuición le decía que no sería cualquier cosa. Caminaron hasta llegar a un gran salón.

Fue grande la cara de sorpresa de Tsuna la ver a todos los guardianes de la Novena Generacion allí reunidos.

-Nono, que…?-balbuceo Tsuna asombrado de verlos antes de que el Noveno lo interrumpiera.

-Tsuna mis guardianes están aquí para conocerte, y para darte algo cada uno-dice Nono y hace una señal a sus guardianes.

Todos entendieron y tomando la delantera Coyote dio un paso al frente.

-Tsunanoshi, como guardián de la tormenta te doy esto-dice Coyote sacándose su anillo de la mano, extendiéndola para entregárselo a Tsuna.

-el anillo Vongola?-dijo Tsuna asombrado.

-si- le dice Coyote.

-me van a dar los anillos? Pero…pero… -dice sin creerlo -no debe haber una prueba para convertirme en el candidato a jefe y…-

-la verdad es que misteriosamente durante toda esta semana los otros candidatos a jefe desaparecieron-le informa Coyote.

-y Xanxus?-dice Tsuna.

-él dijo que no quería un título mediocre-dijo Nono

-ese mocoso siempre causa problemas- espeto Coyote.

"no me digan que…Xanxus ya no es candidato pero no tenía por qué eliminar a los otros? luego le preguntare que les hizo, aunque conociendo a los Varia no deben estar bien…" pensó Tsuna.

-ahora sigo yo, este es el de la lluvia- dice Schnitten entregándole su anillo.

-el de la nube-dijo simplemente Visconti con cierto aire de desinterés.

-el del rayo-dice Ganauche el más joven de los guardianes de la Novena Generecion.

-el de la niebla-dice Bouche –cuidado a quien se lo das- le dijo como si fuera advertencia.

"si supieras" pensó Tsuna.

-el del sol- dice Brow siendo el último guardián en darle su anillo.

Ahora el Noveno se pone frente a Tsuna y sacándose su anillo se lo entrega.

-es tuyo Tsunanoshi, ahora oficialmente eres el candidato a jefe, elige a tus guardianes con sabiduría-

-gracias, ya tengo un amigo en mente- dice volteando hacia Gokudera – Gokudera Hayato, siempre has querido unirte a una Familia, si te parece bien te otorgo el anillo de la tormenta- le dice poniendo delante de Gokudera el anillo de la tormenta.

Gokudera no cabía en su sorpresa al escuchar esas palabras -yo? Un guardián Vongola?-

-si- dice Tsuna con una sonrisa - claro que si no quieres no…-

-claro que acepto! Juundaime! Lo seguiré hasta el fin del mundo- dice poniéndose de rodillas ante su jefe.

-entonces levántate, toma el anillo-dice Tsuna cayéndole una gotita por la exagerada reacción.

Gokudera así lo hizo, lo miro fijamente y luego se lo puso.

-ahora, eres mi guardián y yo…- dice poniéndose el anillo –el candidato a Decimo jefe de Vongola-

-ese mocoso será el guardián de la tormenta…-le susurro Coyote al Noveno.

-Coyote no creo que Tsunanoshi esté equivocado-le dice Nono para calmar a su guardián.

-abuelito-dice Tsuna llamando su atención.

-que pasa Tsunanoshi?-dice Nono.

-si no te molesta quiero pedirte algo-dice Tsuna.

-qué pasa?-dice extrañado.

-ahora mismo quiero volver a Japón-dice Tsuna, asiéndole saber que no quería perder más el tiempo.

-ahora? –dice Nono -Tsunanoshi, quédate un poco más y hablemos…-

-no puedo- le interrumpió Tsuna –al liberar a Xanxus mi tiempo y mi historia comienza a avanzar, debo volver lo antes posible-

-tienes razón-dice Nono al darse cuenta de las palabras de Tsuna, sabía que este Tsuna que estaba frente a él quería hacer las cosas como en su mundo, y el Noveno no se opondría, le agradaba la idea de dejar Vongola en las manos de Tsuna -puedes usar el helicóptero si quieres-

-gracias!-dice Tsuna.

-Juundaime!- dice Gokudera emocionado - Déjeme ir con usted, por favor!-

-Gokudera-kun, has las cosas bien, primero ve he informa en tu casa donde estas y también debes seguir estudiando así que si vas a Japón debes transferirte a mi escuela, por ende debes pedir la documentación necesaria en tu antigua escuela-

-pero Juundaime no…-

-has las cosas como se debe, eres un guardián pon el ejemplo-

-Juundaime…-dice conmovido –si lo haré lo antes posible-

-bien hecho, yo me voy ahora- dice Tsuna encarando hacia la puerta - te veré pronto-le dice a su guardian.

-hi!-dice Gokudera inclinándose en respeto.

"vaya en verdad sabe cómo manejarlo, claro no estoy ante Tsunanoshi sino ante el Decimo Vongola" pensó el Nono.

0.0~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~:)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~0.0

Mientras en un futuro de otro mundo…

Un joven de cabello castaño y un pelinegro caminaban por una serie de callejones, iban vestidos de ropa informal y simple para no llamar la atención, ya era de noche y el lugar por donde iba no era nada agradable.

-que pasa en este lugar? –dice el castaño mirando a su alrededor, donde había chicos sentados por todo el lugar con la mirada perdida o desmayados -Estos chicos parecen…-

-drogados-contestas el pelinegro.

-si-dice el castaño.

-eso es lo que vine a arreglar aquí- dice el pelinegro –veras Tsuna, mi misión es buscar a quien este vendiéndole a estos jóvenes esas drogas-

-para qué?-dice Tsuna un poco asustado, acaso el pelinegro consumía esas cosas, era lo que se preguntaba.

-para destruir a esta banda de traficantes- dijo muy seguro de sus palabras.

-pero Yamamoto, eso no debería hacerlo la policía?- dijo Tsuna.

-muchos policías que vigilan esta zona son corruptos y hacen como si no vieran nada solo por una cierta suma de dinero, es indignante que quienes deberían proteger solo empeoran las cosas- dijo Yamamoto con cierto enojo.

-pero por qué justo tu eres quien debe meterse en algo tan peligroso?- le dice Tsuna.

-jaja aunque no seas el Tsuna que conozco, te preocupas por mi como si lo fueras- dice ante la pregunta del castaño.

-no estoy preocupado- dice Tsuna un poco avergonzado–es solo…-

-tranquilo, estare bien, después de todo llevo 3 misiones de este tipo cumplidas con éxito- dice orgullosamente.

-de este tipo?- pregunta sin entender.

-hi! he desbaratado 3 banda de traficantes, y dos meses que vengo investigando a esta, se saben ocultar bien pero estoy seguro que los hare caer- dijo Yamamoto mientras caminaban por una calle muy oscura –quédate detrás de mí- dijo mientras se adentraban cada vez más en ese ambiente tan espantoso.

Estaban por doblar la esquina de ese lugar cuando Yamamoto frena de golpe estampándose contra la pared y a Tsuna también, fue tan fuerte que el empujo le dolió pero justo cuando se iba a quejar Yamamoto le tapa la boca.

-escúchame bien Tsuna- le dice mirándole a los ojos, sin quitarle la mano de la boca –en este momento debo actuar, no importa lo que veas te quedaras aquí y no intervendrás, entendiste?- le dice seriamente.

Tsuna solo asiente pues aún tenía la boca tapada.

-te tu celular a mano en caso de emergencia- le dijo Yamamoto y le quito la mano de la boca –ten mucho cuidado y no confíes en nadie-

-de acuerdo- dijo Tsuna con cierto temor.

-ahora vuelvo- dijo al fin volteando la esquina, Tsuna se quedó allí en ese lugar viendo desde lejos como Yamamoto se acercaba a un joven que estaba fumando apoyado en un poste de luz.

-hola-dice Yamamoto al joven, el cual estaba vestido con una camisa, una campera de cuero negra y unos jeans descoloridos.

-que quieres?- le dice de mala manera el joven de unos veintitantos años.

-vengo por la medicina- dijo Yamamoto "espero que la información que conseguí sea la correcta.

-no recuerdo haberte visto nunca- le dice el joven mirándolo de arriba abajo –acaso eres "nuevo"?- le dijo.

-veras…-dice Yamamoto -voy a hacer una fiesta, necesito varios "productos de exportación"-dice usando una especie de código que el joven parecía entender.

-claro, pero antes dime, quien te conto de este lugar?-

-"Mc. Spein"-dice Yamamoto.

-ya veo…-dice el joven -vamos entonces-

El joven comienza a caminar y Yamamoto le sigue.

Mientras aun en esa esquina, Tsuna espiaba todo hasta que ve que se alejan.

"debería seguirlos?" piensa "no, Yamamoto dijo que me quede aquí y eso hare"

De pronto escucha grito a unos metros de él.

Voltea y ve a un joven que tiene en brazos a una chica que parece desmayada.

"que le pasara? Debería acercarme?" pensaba un poco preocupado por lo que veía, la desesperación del joven parecía crecer "no debo confiar en nadie pero esa chica parece estar mal" pensaba "esperen, por que debería ayudar, a mí en mi mundo nadie me ayuda, nadie me quiere" pensaba bajando la miraba intentando ignorar la situación.

Quiso irse para no seguir escuchando el sollozo del joven por la chica pero algo en él lo detenía.

"a mí nadie me trata de ayudar, por que debería…"se intentaba convencer hasta que las palabras de Kyoko le vinieron a la mente "el Tsuna de este mundo consiguió amigos que darían la vida por él porque el casi la da primero por cada uno de ello" recuerda el momento en que Kyoko le muestra las fotos "el Tsuna de este mundo tiene amigos porque no fue egoísta…"

Con ese último pensamiento avanzo hacia el joven que tenía en sus brazos a la chica.

-qué pasa?- le dice Tsuna con cierta timidez, nunca fue bueno comunicándose con otros.

-no lo sé- le dice el joven que lo miraba con cierta desconfianza - comenzó a vomitar y…- de pronto la joven abre los ojos –Angela! Estas bien?-

-Mateo- dice la chica débilmente –vete, no tienes porque estar aquí-

-claro que sí, sé que consumes eso porque sientes que tu vida no vale nada, pero no es así, estoy aquí para convencerte de eso-

-no, jamás saldré de esto, yo…- la joven no termino de hablar que empezó a convulsionar.

-Angela! Angela!- dice al verla en ese estado.

-llama a una ambulancia!-le dice Tsuna rápidamente.

-pero no tenemos dinero y…-dice el joven apenado.

-eso no importa! Se va a morir!- dice Tsuna con desesperación también – cárgala con cuidado, salgamos a un lugar más seguro lo antes posible mientras llamare a una ambulancia-

-Hi!- dice el joven.

Minutos más tarde en la mansión de la Neo Familia…

Reborn revisaba los documentos que Tsuna tenía que firmar cuando volviera cuando su celular suena.

-hola? Yamamoto?-dice Reborn.

-sí, Reborn, tengo una noticia buena y una mala- dice con cierto nerviosismo e su voz que Reborn nota.

-así? cuáles?- dice Reborn.

-la buena es que otra banda de traficantes cayo, ya llame a Hibari y viene para acá con sus unidades de policías para llevarse a los culpable- dice con cierta felicidad.

-felicidades Yamamoto, llevabas 2 meses de investigación y por fin lo lograste, fue dura la pelea?-

-no, solo eran unos devoluchos-dijo Yamamoto orgullosamente.

-muy bien! Y la mala noticia?- dijo Reborn, entonces no se escuchó ruido alguno –Yamamoto?- pero siguió sin haber respuesta –que paso Yamamoto?-

-no encuentro a Tsuna-dijo finalmente.

-qué?!- le dijo sorprendido Reborn a Yamamoto. De todo lo que penso que le podria pasar a su alumno al irse a misiones con sus guardianes no penso que fuese una desaparición...

Continuara…

* * *

><p>Ciaossu!<p>

Tsuna no está! Paren todo! Pongan carteles de "se busca" en cada envase de leche! (Cualquiera jajaja)

Nya se despide, paz!


End file.
